Deliver Us From Evil
by williewildcat
Summary: 4th in Deliverance and Salvation Series - Follow up to Redemption, Saving Grace and Shelter in Your Arms! Things go from bad to worse as another Seal is broken! Also we meet Lucifer's vessel and the prophets consprire against Zachariah! Rated M!
1. Sacrifice

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone (save for my OC's) as that honor goes to the genius Kripke though I wish I could own the guys (but hey who doesn't?).

This is the fourth in the Salvation and Deliverance series. Brooklyn and Castiel are hot on the trail of Seth before Lilith can carry out her plans for the prophet…..

"Seth…..Seth….."

The prophet opened his eyes to the soft voice drawing him in. He focused his blurry vision feeling his eyes go wide in horror to find Lilith standing there before him. Her lips turned up in a malicious smile. Her eyes were a gentle shade of green but Seth knew behind those gorgeous olive depths was a murderer and unholy entity waiting to strike out.

Lilith reached out tracing her fingers along the man's strong jaw giggling as he jerked back smacking his head against the cool metal wall.

"Aw poor Seth," her tone mocked the prophet as he winced in pain gritting his teeth together fighting back the tear welling at the corner of his eye. For once Seth wished Zachariah was here so he could smite the sorry bitch's ass back to Hell.

"Too bad you won't be around much longer. I was really beginning to like you, Seth," she leaned in inhaling the seer's scent. His essence arousing to the demon as her tongue ran along his jaw. Seth cringed at the invasion of his space especially as it was the demon skank who invaded.

"I just wanna devour you," Lilith ran her hands down his exposed chest. Seth shot his eyes down seeing his shirt was gone. Her touch burned against his skin leaving invisible burns where her fingers met hot skin. He breathed through gritted teeth refusing to give her the pleasure of knowing his pain and suffering at her hand.

Lilith could smell his fear as it trickled down his face and chest in the form of beaded sweat. Her grin widened as her hand slid to his shoulder molding her hand into a claw like formation as her eyes rolled back revealing empty white disks that stared Seth down. He could feel the demon's dark essence surrounding him as the first hints of burning flesh singed his nostrils as the sound of his own piercing scream rang in his ears.

The demon's laugh filled the air as she branded the screaming man with her mark.

His pain turning unbearable bordering on excruciating as Seth struggled against her fiery grip. He felt his body burning as if the fires of Hell itself consumed ever fiber of his being. Lilith continued to watch with glee as his body writhed and twisted against the iron manacles clasped tightly around his wrists.

"Lilith that is enough!" Damon's voice boomed. His eyes flashed liquid silver as he approached the blonde haired demon ripping her hand away from Seth's body.

"You always spoil my fun, Damon," Lilith feigned hurt and puckered her lips in a pouting gesture. Damon remained steadfast unimpressed with her childish antics.

"You seem to forget he is not here as your little play thing, Lilith. He is needed to break a Seal and in order for that to occur he needs to be alive."

Lilith narrowed her eyes as they turned white and glared at the demon before her. Damon's flashed silver challenging the lower demon. He didn't care if she was the first he was more powerful as he had been by Lucifer's side when they were cast for their disobedience. Damon wasn't about to let her carnal bloodlust derail them now. Not when they were so close to having Lucifer walking free.

Lilith snarled at Damon before her eyes reverted back to normal still holding her hateful stare. Damon shook his head at her as he sidestepped the seething demon and approached Seth feeling her eyes burning against the back of his head.

Seth was still reeling from Lilith's touch when Damon reached him. The demon silently sized up the prophet noting the defiance that shined in his eyes breaking through the pain and agony that had taken hold. Damon gripped his chin tightly in his hand turning Seth's head so he could look directly into those brilliant blue depths burning his empty silver orbs into the prophet's.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"I like to think it's because of my stunning good looks," Damon chuckled softly at the snarky remark.

"Not quite Seth. You see one of the Seals requires the blood of a messenger of God to be spilled under the Sanguine moon. And that is in three days," Damon's voice was cool and smooth making Seth shift uneasily in the demon's grip. He had heard much about Damon and how he was one of the angels that conspired with Lucifer earning him a front row seat in Hell.

"Oh is that all? Gee how original," Seth could feel his voice cracking despite his best efforts to hide it with heavy sarcasm. Damon pinched his fingers harder against the man's chin feeling his neck and face tense at the pressure. The demon rushed in closer until his face was millimeters from Seth's. Seth narrowed his eyes until they were two perfect cerulean slits.

"I didn't finish, prophet. The shedding of your blood will allow Lamashtu to rise again. But we'll be requiring every precious drop of your blood to accomplish this. See Lamashtu needs living blood to return so you'll be very much alive as your life force slips away."

The wicked smile crossed his lips at the thought of watching the seer bleed like a pig. Seth had become quite the defiant one refusing to divulge his premonitions even when he was put under torture at the hands of Damon and Lilith.

"You can sacrifice me Damon but I will never tell you anything so piss off you demonic parasite."

Damon roughly released his grip on the prophet knowing he wasn't getting anywhere by being "civil". No he was going to have to try another tactic and he knew just how. Grinning wildly, Damon flicked his wrist conjuring up an ancient looking relic in his hands. Seth looked in horror at the relic then at the demon.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The prophet demanded. Damon beamed wider knowing he had Seth's complete and undivided attention now.

"Since you won't let us in on your little visions I decided perhaps this will make you at least reconsider. You see Brooklyn and Castiel have been searching for you and are getting a tad bit close for our liking," he wrapped his fingers around the top of the bottle applying pressure preparing to unleash what was contained within.

"You're bluffing Damon," Seth growled.

"Am I Seth?" Damon smirked as Lilith looked on with malevolence in those flashing olive orbs.

Seth knew what was contained within that relic. It was one of the Pit's most feared creatures as he had seen it in one of his visions.

"Even if I did tell you you would still sick Fido on Cas and Brook."

Damon nodded and shrugged his shoulders as if to say yeah and his point was what?

It was at that moment the vision struck Seth.

The pounding slammed against his head as the premonition ran through his mind.

_Tariel and Dean were surrounded by demons in the town center as the rain poured down in buckets. Their clothes clung to their bodies as their hair was plastered against their scalps. Lightning streaked overhead revealing the black hate filled orbs fixed on them. Dean reached down grabbing his angel's hand seeking what little emotional support she offered. The demons closed in tightening the circle around the hunter and angel blocking off any means of escape. _

_Then several demons broke the barrier allowing one with raven hair and gorgeous green orbs. His gaze remained fixated on Tariel as the demons closed behind him. The demon lifted his hand and in one quick twist of the wrist sent Dean hurling to the pavement keeping him pinned to the ground. _

_"Dean!" Tariel turned to him but the demon cut her off grabbing her wrists tightly in his large hands. _

_"Did you think you were never gonna see me after Toledo, Tariel?!"_

_"Barbas!" she cried out as fear spilled through her being. Barbas grinned and nodded his head seeing the fright in his former lover's eyes. _

_"I told you I wasn't going to let you go so easily, Tariel."_

_The angel was frozen with fear unable to fight back as Barbas leaned in pressing his lips hard to hers as the sound of something metallic clicking could be heard. Barbas jerked away as Tariel looked down seeing her wrists bound in iron shackles with a binding spell etched on each manacle. _

_Dean rolled over feeling his head throbbing violently. Forcing his eyes open the hunter could see two figures on the ground and screams filling the air. Screams that belonged to his beloved angel. Dean shot up fighting through the fogginess of his mind desperate to reach Tariel as she continued crying out for him. _

_Barbas belted Tariel hard across the face as he pounded hard inside her. The angel continued crying and pleading with Barbas to stop. He cries fell on deaf ears as the demon continued his relentless assault on the angel. _

_Dean stood but staggered as his mind continued to thunder loudly focusing on the demon that dared to defile his angel. He pulled out the dagger aiming for Barbas's spine keeping his stare trained on the demon. But the hunter wouldn't make it but two steps as two large demons tackled him to the ground while one kept his knee pressed in his back leaving him helpless to watch his angel being hurt before his very eyes. _

_"Not again…Not someone else…." Dean muttered bitterly as hot tears mingled with cold rain. _

Seth gasped hard for air as the vision departed yet the pain remained. Damon watched as the seer bit back the pain seeing the vein on the side of his head throbbing and protruding from beneath his skin.

"I can stop it," Damon said in a low tone as he produced two lower tabs before Seth's eyes. He eyed the relief hungrily fighting hard to resist what lay before him knowing it was a ploy. But the pain showed no mercy for the seer as another sharp bolt of pain struck him down. His hands curled into two tight balls as his body shook violently. Tears streamed down his face as he couldn't bear it any longer.

"Give them to me Damon," Seth's voice was barely audible but Damon's unnatural hearing heard every syllable.

He beamed knowing Seth had relented.

Instructing the man to open his mouth, Damon popped the tabs down Seth's throat then produced a glass of cool clear water to which the prophet greedily gulped the refreshing offering down. Damon stepped back seeing Seth hang his head partly in shame and partly in pain.

Lilith stepped forward and titled Seth's head up noticing the man was now silent as the drugs had taken effect in more ways than one.

"I foresaw it…." Seth's speech was slurred and heavy as each word formed upon his lips and tongue. His pupils had dilated to the point they overshadowed the beautiful cerulean.

"Foresaw what?" Lilith demanded.

"Samael being freed," as the last word formed Seth went limp in his restraints. Lilith spun around with a questioning look in her eyes.

Damon knew what this meant. It meant trouble for their foes above all one coppery haired angel. He looked at Lilith with a wide smile crossing his lips as liquid silver flashed in his eyes.

Castiel burst through the church doors clearing the way for the angels that followed behind. Brooklyn was hoisted between the members of her garrison as she had been badly injured in battle.

"Put her here," the angel barked shocked by the harsh tone of his voice. The angels gently lowered Brooklyn on the cool slab floor as she lingered between consciousness and unconsciousness.

They had been ambushed by a legion of demons outside Des Moines along the banks of the Des Moines River. The angels had been resting, tired from a battle that occurred only hours before they were attacked by the next legion of demons. Brooklyn had immediately leapt into action charging the onslaught armed only with a sword and fighting staff.

Castiel had joined her side slashing and slicing through body after body as she kicked, punched and fought her way through. The blood of demon and angel alike flowed into the still water turning the muddy water bright crimson and fanned out to the other side.

The garrison was only two steps behind summoning every ounce of strength left despite being taxed from the last clash. The angels knew if Brooklyn and Castiel could do it so could they and it was that determination and ferocity the garrison respected and loved in their leader.

Brooklyn had seen the leader, one of Lilith's minions as his eyes were white like hers. Shoving aside any lingering hint of fatigue or weakness she pushed on cutting through the thick swath focused only on that demon. Castiel continued sending demons back to Hell never letting his angel leave his sight. His body tense moving with rapid fluid motions as he sliced arms legs and heads off his demonic foes as the tan trench coat flapped carelessly behind him.

The angel saw Brooklyn matching every demon punch for punch and blow for blow before running her sword through and across unholy flesh. She spun around seeing her brothers and sisters taking out the others depleting the demon's ranks.

"Cas!" She cried out as the white eyed demon charged them. His host's face contorted in pure hatred and evil knowing that the angels had all but almost wiped his legion out.

"DeTaurius!" he growled with rage.

Castiel spun on his heels with sword in hand prepared to do battle to keep his angel safe. Brooklyn hurried to his side witnessing the hard battle between angel and demon. The demon was twice her angel's size but that didn't deter Castiel as he blocked every strike the demon hurled at him. His smaller statute proved to be an advantage against the demon's larger form.

The angel and demon remained locked in battle as the demon smashed his right fist against Castiel's jaw. He stumbled back but quickly regrouped as he reached out grabbing the demon's waist slamming his knee hard against the taut abs of the host. The demon yelped in pain and shock opening up the opportunity Castiel needed.

As Brooklyn raced to her angel a powerful blow from the side knocked her down hard against the soft muddy banks. She rolled around seeing the female demon hovering over her.

"You're gonna pay bitch," the demon hissed as one of her host's boots made contact against solid bone. Brooklyn heard cracking and crunching against steel as her several of her ribs had been broken. Her foe grinning taking pleasure in seeing the angel in pain as Brooklyn fought to stand up.

"Get up bitch," the demon grabbed Brooklyn holding her several feet off the ground. Her slate orbs darted along the banks looking for her sword. Seeing it she called for it.

"Sword!" the divine blade appeared in her waiting hand. In one flick of her wrist and hand the blade was buried in flesh blood and bone emerging through the demon's back coated in blood and viscera. The iron grip slackened as Brooklyn landed in the soft clay soil.

Brooklyn gritted her teeth as she gripped her blade and jerked free from the deceased demon. She pulled hard as it ran through flesh and tissue finally freeing it from the bitch's body. Having her sword once again, Brooklyn ran towards her angel as he was starting lose the battle.

The demon had Castiel backed against a large oak with the massive paws for hands wrapped tightly around his throat. The angel felt his true form being ripped from his vessel as the demon chanted the spell. His flashing blue eyes rolled in the back of his head as the demon sneered at the helpless angel.

Brooklyn stood with hand up channeling forth the last drops of energy. Her eyes turned blue green as her hand turned and formed into a tight fist before jerking hard to the right.

The demon felt his host flying through the air before splashing down in the river. Castiel willed his form back within Jason's body as his bright blue depths once again dominated.

She grinned at her angel before turning back to the demon and stormed towards the river. Castiel felt alarmed at the sight of the intense blue green flashing wildly.

"Brook!" Castiel called out but Brooklyn had already reached the demon and was immediately locked in a life and death struggle with the demonic leader.

Her eyes were a hard shade of blue green as she fought with everything she had. Adrenaline pumped hard through her veins killing what pain she had experienced. Brooklyn called upon strength deep from within hurling it in the form of a powerful blow. The demon violently landed back up on the banks where Brooklyn waited for him.

"Stand up!" she lifted her hand levitating the demon off the ground. Her anger fueling her at this point as he had nearly killed her beloved angel just moments before and that was something she would not tolerate.

The demon began laughing which enraged the daughter of Gabriel further. She didn't see the demon leaping from behind slamming her against a large rock. The loud popping sound that resonated told the angel her back had been broken in several places. Her breathing hard and labored as the white eyed demon came to her side grinning maliciously at his foe.

"Brooklyn DeTaurius or is it Ravenwood? No matter though," the demon snipped.

The demon lifted her by the thin grey shirt she wore slamming his fist against her throat and jaw. Brooklyn cried out in pain as her voice turned hoarse from injury. Soon the other demon joined in kicking her side and abs watching as the angel started coughing up blood.

Brooklyn's vision turned cloudy as blood coated her eyes blocking out everything save for the hazy outlines of the demons. She could only weakly lift her arms halfway up her chest before they collapsed upon her.

Castiel charged the duo sword with sword in hand seeing his angel fighting for her life. Several members of the garrison closest to the attack rushed to Brooklyn's aid fueled by the raging fury of the sight before them.

The demons continued their assault as one other had joined the fray pulling out a serrated dagger and cutting into her flesh. Blood stifled her cries of agony as the demon carved into her.

Castiel reached the third demon cutting the demon at an angle through the demon's backside. Castiel kicked the wounded demon off his angel ramming his blade inside the demon twisting it around flesh and tissue for good measure.

The garrison caught up ripping the demons apart not caring if they were being coated with slick entrails and blood.

The angels had emerged victorious but at a price.


	2. Conspiracies Abound

_**A/N**_: I don't own anyone (save for my OC's) as they belong to the genius Kripke but I can dream right? Again thanks everyone for reading and supporting these works!!!

* * *

Castiel kept his hands firmly upon the sides of Brooklyn's head directing his energies through his angel as she continued to heal.

Her broken bruised body lay sprawled out on the cool floor at the foot of the altar as Castiel and several other angels surrounded her concentrated on nursing her back to health. The others watched and kept watch over the church ensuring no demons could interrupt.

Brooklyn mumbled mindlessly as she drifted between two worlds unaware of the efforts to mend her body. Castiel looked down with a heavy heart as she would open her eyes halfway before the heavy lids would close once again.

They must be getting closer. Closer to Seth.

The torn shredded flesh mended itself back together while bone cracked and welded into two single perfect rows of ribs. Tissue and muscle realigned and adjusted against bone as skin stretched over the exposed fleshy matter.

"Take her to the priest's chambers," Castiel ordered as he rose to his feet. The tsunami of emotions overwhelmed him driving him to the brink. The angels carefully carried their leader towards the small door on the right entering the small yet cozy room.

A small moan escaped her lips as the angels gently placed her on the narrow bed. Castiel was immediately by her side taking her hand in his. His warm lips kissing each knuckle then the top of her hand before he pressed the still hand to his cheek. Castiel looked up and over at the angels who observed the silent exchange.

"You can go. I will watch over her," Castiel looked up at the angels with relief fatigue and love in those brilliant sapphire depths.

"Thank you…." His voice drifted off as he gazed down at the angel below.

"Castiel you know we would do anything for you and Brook," the olive skinned angel said softly with honesty and kindness. Castiel smiled briefly and nodded as the two angels turned to leave. The angel of Thursday sighed heavily as he stroked Brooklyn's face and hair.

"Cas…" the angel looked up to see her eyes slowly start to open. Brooklyn couldn't move as every inch of her body felt like a dead weight. She could feel the bones continue to mend together as her internal organs and muscle repaired and formed back into place.

Castiel leaned in closer wanting to be the first thing her gorgeous eyes laid upon. He knew she would fully recover but it didn't ease his mind any less every time she was wounded. He knew the demons had tried to kill them both before and this time they were fortunate.

Lilith had tried to poison him in Virginia Beach and nearly succeeded in such until Raphael had appeared to assist in expelling the vile taint from his vessel. Brooklyn had sworn vengeance against the demon whore that day on the beach.

The angel shook his head then looked down to see bright slate depths staring straight up at him. Castiel slid his hand across the side of her face watching his angel tilt her head in his touch.

"I feel so tired, Cas," she said sadly.

"You are still recovering Brook. You were badly hurt by Lilith's minions but we stopped them before they could…."

Tears fell down his handsome face landing on the pillow beside her. Brooklyn closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Castiel don't think that. Don't ever think that alright? We have to be strong for everyone."

The angel gently picked her up cradling her in his arms feeling her attempt to hold her angel. Castiel reached down and linked her arms around his waist seeing her smile gratefully at him.

It melted his heart seeing that full beautiful smile return again for after all that was one of the things that led him to fall in love with her.

A gentle knock on the door announced the presence of one of her garrison members. In his hand was a mug filled with a sweet smelling mixture.

"I am sorry to intrude but I thought perhaps this would help speed her recovery."

Castiel accepted the offering nodding to the angel.

"Thank you and please you were not intruding."

The angel nodded and smiled thinly before taking his leave. Once again it was just the angels.

Castiel set the cup down and adjusted Brooklyn so she could take the offering. He grabbed the plain colored cup and carefully tilted it against her lips. Brooklyn carefully captured every drop feeling a warming sensation beginning in her throat and fan throughout her body. It made her think of Thera Flu or Nyquil. Castiel felt her relax slightly in his embrace as the last drop trickled down her throat.

Brooklyn closed her eyes and snuggled in to her angel letting the warm liquid course through her veins repairing the damage that the demons had done. The heavy feeling returned as her eye lids grew heavy and Brooklyn could feel herself going limp in Castiel's protective arms as her world turned dark.

Several hours later she opened her eyes to an empty feeling in her arms. Castiel was gone.

She felt her body resist but soon bend to her will as she sat up on the narrow bed. Brooklyn scanned the poorly lit room seeing no trace of her beloved angel.

"Cas?" she gently called out only to be greeted with silence. Pulling the blanket back, she slowly flung her legs over the edge of the bed and braced her arms on the dresser supporting her body as she rose from the bed.

Castiel entered to see Brooklyn out of bed and standing on shaky legs.

"Brook, why are you up?" He hurried to her side slipping an arm around her waist gently guiding her back to the bed.

"You weren't here and I was beginning to feel my strength return so I decided to look for you."

The angel gently shook his head at her detecting a glint of the strong will returning to those striking slate orbs. His angel was definitely getting better.

"Cas I think I may know why they need Seth. I had a dream while I was asleep rather more like a premonition. I saw Seth bound like he was going to be sacrificed and Lilith was there along with Damon. I couldn't understand what Damon was chanting but Lilith slit Seth's wrists and neck letting his blood rush down and over the stone altar he was tied up on. The ground began to crack and shake then that was when she appeared."

"Who Brook? Who appeared?" Brooklyn gripped his hands tightly as the name escaped her lips.

"Lamashtu."

Castiel felt his vessel's blood run ice cold at the name of the Sumerian demon. She was one of the nastiest demons to ever exist and her followers were widely known for their blood sacrifices. That was why they needed Seth! The summoning of Lamashtu was one of the Seals and Seth's blood was needed to break it.

Time was now truly against them as in three days the Sanguine moon would rise.

* * *

Lilith summoned Anna to appear before her. The strawberry haired angel appeared before the demon with her hands shoved deeply in her coat pockets.

"Yes Lilith?" Lilith inched towards the angel with hollow blank orbs. Anna held her ground refusing to bow down or even acknowledge in the least she was below the blonde haired demon.

"The blade of Lamashtu where is it?"

"Guarded by Michael's angels."

"I know that, Anna but where?" Lilith growled. "You come to me wanting Dean and Castiel yet you aren't willing to help me. Now where is it?"

Anna gritted her teeth and straightened her body as she surrendered the location.

"Kansas City. It's being held in Sauer Castle."

"Good girl," Lilith patted the side of Anna's face in a mocking manner. Lilith stepped to the side leaving Anna alone on the dock.

She had been hesitant in making a deal with Lilith but she hungered to have Castiel and Dean with her. Castiel was hers first before that little whore Brooklyn came tramping into the picture. And Dean had eyes for her before that man stealing bitch Tariel stole him away.

Anna had felt the small tug of her conscious telling her not to do it, not to dance with the devil but she went against it feeling the need for Dean and Castiel win over shoving what bit of humanity was left deep within never to return again.

* * *

Brooklyn stood up again this time her legs were strong and steady beneath her. They had three days until Seth was to be sacrificed and Lamashtu walked free. She couldn't allow that to happen. Seth was her friend and she felt responsible for him being in Lilith's clutches in the first place.

Castiel was deep in meditation when she appeared in the doorway leaning slightly against the small stone wall. The limestone was cool to the touch as her arm rested upon the carved stone. Brooklyn smiled seeing him in such peace and tranquility. She slowly crossed the front of the altar and sat beside her angel.

He felt the radiance of her soul as she seated her small body next to his. Castiel opened his eyes and turned his head to see her sitting there with a serene expression.

"And what were you thinking about?" A playful grin flashed across her face.

"You," he simply stated. Brooklyn felt her face turn red like school girl.

The members of her garrison had taken the lull to rest and restore their vessels' health before the next battle. They were sprawled out on the pews using jackets, coats and even their arms as makeshift pillows. Anything to get the slightest bit of relief for weary bodies and minds.

Brooklyn scanned the room seeing them resting. Some had spread out their wings to block out the dim lighting of the church while others used their silken spans as covering.

"We're getting closer, Cas. I can feel it. Why would Lilith send one of her own personal minions after us?"

Castiel knew she had a point. He also observed her powers were starting to grow stronger with every battle. He wondered if perhaps the rise in her powers was more of preparation for the battle with Lilith. Brooklyn tilted her head and looked deep within those tranquil blue depths noting how intense the bright cerulean had become since she had awoken.

"Cas is something wrong?"

Brooklyn sensed her angel was restless that something was eating away at him. Castiel wasn't sure how to say it how to tell her about Gabriel.

Raphael had come to him after the violent encounter with the Messenger. He told Castiel how Gabriel reacted when Raphael threatened to tell Brooklyn about him and Lucifer. Castiel was deeply troubled by this turn of events. Something wasn't right. That was not at all like Gabriel to threaten his fellow brethren in such a manner.

Castiel knew Brooklyn needed to know as everyone else seemed to know of the worst kept secret in Heaven. Her father had been Lucifer's lover before the schism and was deeply in love with the Fallen One.

_It had destroyed him when Lucifer was revealed to be the leader of the rebellion. His soul had shattered into pieces leaving but a hollow shell. _

_For weeks Gabriel had been nowhere to be found. Raphael and Michael had searched tirelessly for their brother refusing to believe he descended into Hell to follow his beloved. The Archangels had about given up when along the shores of the frozen tundra they found him. _

_Gabriel was curled up with his midnight hue wings wrapped tightly around him as tears of pain and feelings of betrayal ravaged his soul. _

_"Gabriel," Michael whispered placing a hand upon a shaking shoulder. Gabriel lifted his head facing his brothers. _

_"Leave me be. I wish to be alone," he shrugged his brother's hand away. _

_"Gabriel, listen to me please? We know the wounds Lucifer left will never be healed but let us in. Let us be there to help you mend your soul," Raphael pleaded with Gabriel hoping his words would get through. _

_Gabriel continued sobbing wishing to be left alone for eternity. Without the one he loved Gabriel felt lost isolated and alone. Lucifer was so perfect and beautiful full of a bright radiance that filled his own being with warmth and belonging. _

_Michael over at Raphael nodding silently before the grabbed the Messenger by the arms taking him back home. _

"Brook, there's something I need to tell you. Something that cannot wait…"

Castiel was cut off as the flap of wings announced the arrival of Gabriel. The Messenger stood silently with a stoic look upon his darkened face.

Brooklyn stood up alarmed at his solemn mood. Gabriel's face lightened up slightly at the sight of his daughter standing fully healed.

"You're well," Brooklyn nodded taking him in a loving embrace. Gabriel wrapped his arms around her tightly as if he were protecting her from some unseen evil.

Castiel looked up at the Archangel as if to say she needs to know about him. Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the angel as the emerald depths flashed an inky shade of black before returning to the familiar warm emerald orbs.

Brooklyn pulled back smiling at her father blissfully unaware of the exchange between he and Castiel.

"Thanks to Cas and the garrison I am. Where have you been? I was beginning to think something happened to you."

"No, my daughter I am well. I was called away but have since been allowed to come back. Have you found Seth?" She shook her head and pursed her lips tightly together wishing she had better news to relay.

Castiel stood sensing something was off with the Messenger but didn't let his face betray his thoughts.

"Not yet but we know why Lilith wants him. Seth is to be sacrificed to summon Lamashtu in three days."

"You mean during the Sanguine moon?" Castiel and Brooklyn nodded their heads as Gabriel felt a sickening feeling wash over him. He closed his eyes and slowly sat down on the wooden pew.

"Are you alright?" Brooklyn asked alarmed over the sudden paleness in her father's face. It was as if the blood had drained from his face upon learning of what happened to Seth.

"There is something else you need to know. If Lilith was to succeed and summon Lamashtu four Seals will be broken. We have to hurry and find them."

"But how do we do that? Lilith has hidden her tracks rather well. We have no way to know just where Seth is being held," Brooklyn threw her hands up in frustration. If the Archangels knew something they needed to tell her.

"We have three possible locations as to where Seth may be: Castillo San de Marcos, Whitman Mission and Saint Croix Island. You must do this alone, Brook," Gabriel sighed regretfully.

"You wanna run that by me again?"

"I cannot help you, my daughter. Only you and Castiel can complete this."

"No, I am not leaving my garrison behind. Who will be there for them? Who will lead them? I was almost killed in Des Moines and if it wasn't for them I would be dead. If I cannot take my garrison then let the Cherubim come and take them from me but they are going with us and that is final," Brooklyn challenged her father.

"I wouldn't break rank if I was you," Brooklyn spun around to see Zachariah before her. His eyes were dark and fixed on her as his demeanor was calm.

"Are you going to be the one to stop me, Zachariah? I have heard about you threatening Seth prior to his disappearance. You just have to play the by rules don't you? You are not my superior, not any more at least. Seth is missing and his death means four Seals broken. I will not let him die. If God or the Cherubim wish to stop me then let them. But I will not listen to you."

Zachariah stepped in closer leaning in Brooklyn's ear speaking to where only she could hear.

"If you disobey I will tell Castiel about Aiden. I know how you feel about the Elder and don't think I will not use that as leverage against you."

Brooklyn curled her hands into two tight fists as Zachariah pulled back beaming from ear to ear knowing he had the angel where he wanted her. There was no way the little renegade angel was going to spoil the plan. Things had to be as they were supposed to be. Brooklyn had to be kept in line as her father and Castiel were certainly not going to do so.

He watched as the angel's jaw tensed and her slate depths narrowed until they were two tiny slits. Castiel came up behind her placing his hands firmly on her shoulders feeling them tremble beneath his hands. Zachariah had said something to upset her.

"That is enough, Zachariah. Your presence here is not necessary," Gabriel came between the angel and his daughter seething at the audacity of the seraph.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it Gabriel? It would seem to me that you have your own pressing issues to worry about correct?"

Brooklyn and Castiel watched the Messenger wince at his words slightly retreating back away from Zachariah. The grin widened on his face as Brooklyn and Castiel appeared confused by this exchange.

Before she could confront him Zachariah vanished into the air leaving Brooklyn to wonder what he meant. Castiel came around to face his angel seeing her visibly upset and shaken.

"Brook, what's the matter? What did he say to you?" Brooklyn looked at her angel with sad eyes. She had put Aiden and that matter behind her moving on with Castiel. She had accepted his proposal and even had a lone black feather tattooed on her shoulder showing the world she was his. And now Zachariah threatened to hash up old wounds.

"He is such a bastard," Brooklyn whispered covering her mouth with her hand trying to hold back the sobs that were caught in her throat. Castiel took her in his arms comforting his beloved.

Gabriel hated seeing his daughter like that. She didn't want to leave her garrison behind but he would lead them until she returned. The angels respected him and the Messenger knew they would follow his command with no hesitation.

Zachariah stood outside the church hoping the angel would listen and not disobey or risk hurting Castiel. He knew a great deal about her and also knew of Gabriel's deal with the Crossroads demon. Though it wasn't expected it was an interesting turn that was for sure.

"Well if it isn't Zachariah?" The black haired man stepped from the shadows with a half smirk on his lips.

"Samael," the demon nodded looking past the angel and into the church.

"I can smell them, especially her," Samael licked his lips at the thought of the copper haired angel. He began for the church but Zachariah stopped the demon.

"Do not even entertain it, Samael. Brooklyn and Castiel are to be leaving soon without the garrison and that is when you can strike. But not until then do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Samael shot back.

Zachariah knew freeing the demon would help further the plan not that he was allies with the unholy being but was using him. Once Samael's use was over he would shipped back to Hell.

* * *

**Well it seems Zachariah has his own agenda perhaps? And Samael is loose again! Next update soon!!!**


	3. Lies My Father Told Me

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone (save for my OC's) and this all purely for entertainment. Again I wanted to thank everybody out there who has supported my stories since day one!

* * *

The skies began darkening over the mountains as lightning flashed vividly overhead. The outline of the Whitman Mission was bathed in an eerie glow as Brooklyn and Castiel arrived at the abandoned site. Beyond the horizon the Snake River carved through the landscape cutting through the mountains.

The wind kicked up as if to announce the arrival of the angels.

Brooklyn closed her eyes detecting the faint hint of sulfur in the air.

"They're coming," she flatly said clenching the sword tighter in her hand. It was a gift from Gabriel crafted and blessed by the Cherubim.

A faint smile crossed her lips as she thought back to the numerous demons that fell at her blade. The way it would sing when slicing through demon flesh spilling their blood upon the earth. It was a beautiful sound.

Castiel looked over to see her eyes had turned blue green that swirled turbulently together. He knew she was ready for a fight and a fight she was going to get.

The ground thundered with the steps of the legion.

Brooklyn remained steadfast unfazed in the face of the oncoming battle. Her nerves were unusually calm and her hand steady. Her eyes were hard and focused never taking her fierce stare away from her foes. Brooklyn's wrist flicked turning the divine blade towards the West, the direction the demons approached from.

Overhead the lightning streaked longer and more violently across the sky as the thunder became deafening. Nature's wrath didn't faze angel or demon as both sides finally met on the prickly short grasslands.

"DeTaurius," Brooklyn narrowed her eyes as the leader stepped forth. Lightning streaked across the sky fanning out like bony fingers reaching out for the angels. It was then she saw the one who called her out.

"Samael," Her heart pounded hard threatening to explode through her rib cage. Castiel immediately pressed his body to hers standing partway in front of his angel. Samael grinned knowing the angels had not foreseen this.

"Did you miss me, Brookie?" At the sound of the demon's pet name for her Brooklyn tensed feeling traces of fear begin to creep up through her spine and spread throughout her body.

She fought to suppress the terrors that were knocking at the door. The vivid painful memories of Samael's cruel hand as she was struck over and over while bound in chains. The hooks that tore into her flesh ripping apart skin and muscle as if it was tissue paper. Castiel felt his angel's silent anguish knowing she was reliving her short but cruel and brutal time in Samael's company.

Brooklyn forced her eyes to look upon her tormentor wanting to know one thing.

"How did you get out?" She growled feeling it rumble within her throat and chest. The shit eating grin never wavered as Samael happily explained his escape.

"Someone let the genie out of the bottle," The grin widened as Brooklyn felt her anger rising.

"That's impossible! Michael entrapped you himself! There was no way you got out unless…."

It hit the angels.

The one that gutted Darius was probably also the one who sprang Samael from jail unless they had an accomplice.

Samael clapped his hands mocking the angels, "Well it seems a couple of angels finally figured it out! But I'll never tell…." He laughed as his eyes flashed pure black.

Brooklyn controlled her rising anger managing to repress those memories she longed to forget. She focused on the 10 demons that stood before them all armed and eager to spill angel blood. Brooklyn and Castiel were not about to give them the pleasure.

"You want a piece of me you bastard come and get it!" Brooklyn hollered out at Samael. The ground shook with the ear splitting crack of thunder as the two lone angels outnumbered and under armed engaged in bloody battle against Samael and his small legion.

Samael immediately lunged for Brooklyn.

The angel saw the demon from the corner of her eye giving her a chance to strike back and hard. She pivoted her hips as her leg came up making contact with the demon's throat. The hard sole of her boot temporarily closed off his windpipe causing Samael to stop mid attack and stumble backwards before landing hard on the ground. Samael leapt to his feet shaking her block off like a dog shaking its body.

"Now is that how you greet an old friend, Brookie?" Samael hissed angrily.

Brooklyn didn't respond but rather lifted her sword slicing the air filling the air with its divine song. Samael froze midway covering his ears as the heavenly sound pierced his eardrums. While he was down, Brooklyn charged with sword raised eager to end her nightmare once and for all.

As she prepared to deliver the death blow, Samael shot up wrapping his arms around her waist driving them both to the ground. Brooklyn struggled against the demon struggling to see him through the driving rain.

"You aren't going anywhere Brookie," Samael whispered in her ear.

As Brooklyn struggled against Samael Castiel had found himself surrounded by the nine remaining demons. The odds didn't bother the angel as he had been in worse situations than this. He could feel nine sets of coal black depths burning like the fires of Hell into his soul. Castiel felt the invisible searing fingers trying to reach within his very being and weaken him.

"You will not take me," Castiel declared. The demons immediately converged on the lone angel.

One by one the demons assaulted the angel jumping kicking and punching as Castiel fought all attempts off. One demon ran towards him with a large metal bat in hand taking aim at the angel's skull. The angel shot a hand up halting the would be attacker twisting his body around while running his sword through the demon's midsection.

Castiel's eyes flashed challenging the demons to attack him. Armed with his sword and now the bat, the angel felt a smile creep up in the corner of his mouth.

Brooklyn struggled and flailed her legs as Samael laughed at her measly efforts to break free from his grip. The demon found it hot when she fought against him.

"I always did like it when you were rough," Brooklyn cried out for Castiel but never relenting in her fight against Samael.

She thought fast and began chanting in Aramaic. Samael glared down at the angel as the ancient tongue flowed freely from her lips. The powerful blow slammed into the demon's chest throwing him off the angel and slamming him against the cool stone of the Great Grave.

Brooklyn stood as Samael slowly stood up flashing those empty cold depths at her.

"You are going to pay for that one, bitch."

"Bring it on Samael."

* * *

Castiel sliced through the crowd watching the demons fall one by one. His blade ripping through demonic flesh hearing the hiss of flesh against holy steel filling the air with its song alongside the screams of the dying around him. It was now just down to one demon.

The towering form of the remaining demon loomed over the smaller stature of Castiel.

Brooklyn matched Samael punch for punch and kick for kick as demon and angel remained locked in deadly combat. Samael blocked the angel's right hook grabbing and twisting her arm behind her back pinning it in place. Brooklyn cried in pain feeling the tendons and muscles in her shoulder ripping apart as the joint popped in a loud cracking sound. The angel dropped to her knees fighting to will away the pain.

"On your feet Brookie," Samael's voice was cold and empty as he dragged Brooklyn to her feet. He grabbed her hair jerking her head back so he could see straight into those bright blue green swirls.

"Do you know what your father and that bastard Michael did to me!? Do you?!"

Brooklyn could only grit her teeth as the pain shot through her body.

"They trapped me in that vile nasty thing surrounding me in a prison of silver and iron with a dash of angel blood for good measure. They intentionally made that shit hole too small so I would forever burn and suffer at the touch of those fucking walls! Well now I'm free to do what I wish and I am going to start by making you pay."

As Samael continued ranting Brooklyn stomped down on the demon's foot shocking him as his death grip loosened up. Brooklyn shot her good arm up as elbow slammed hard into Samael's jaw. Brooklyn spun around kicking the demon hard in the back.

The demon fell hard against the clay soil going face first. Brooklyn pinned Samael harder against the ground digging her knee square into the center of his back. With her good hand she fisted the demon's raven shaded hair snapping his head up.

"You listen to me you vile disgusting creature. You will not lay a hand on me my angel or my loved ones. You don't have a hold over me, not anymore!"

Samael snickered at the angel's declaration. Samael's arrogance only infuriated the angel as her fist tightened even more in the short black tresses earning a hiss from the demon's lips. She felt her other arm healing allowing her to move the flexible but still weak limb and slap her hand hard against the demon's forehead. Her eyes turned green and blue and looked towards the heavens despite the stinging rains.

The demon wailed and growled as he was being ripped from his host. Brooklyn chanted harder and stronger feeling the host regaining control of his body.

Damon appeared from nowhere grabbing the angel and hurling her across the field. Brooklyn landed in the irrigation ditch kicking up the water up and over the banks. Damon knelt down at the edge waiting for her to surface.

Castiel and the demon continued squaring off as they circled around one another keeping their hard stares fixed on the other. The angel's sharp ears picked up the loud thundering beating of his vessel's heart as his grip on the sword intensified.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me, Castiel. After all you were the one who shoved me off to Hell!"

"Diaz," a deep pitted sickening feeling overwhelmed the angel as the demon had revealed himself as Diaz.

"It seems your memory is still just as sharp as ever angel seeing as I figured you forgot about little old me," Diaz feigned hurt. Castiel merely crossed his sword across his chest holding it there.

"Could never forget the carnage you caused. Women and children slaughtered where they stood. Only you could've left such a destructive swath."

Diaz felt a small swell of pride at the mention of the last time he had taken so many lives. It was the small village high in the Pyrenees Mountains and what a day it had been.

The demon blinked his eyes focusing on the present and the angel before him. He snarled and launched for the angel. Castiel saw that little move coming and immediately spun around driving his blade forward hearing the blessed blade rip against demonic flesh. The angel's trench coat whipping around like a tan set of wings calmly falling behind the angel as he lands on his feet. The blade's touch was like a blinding white hot agonizing jolt for the demon as he gripped the wound tight. Castiel watched as Diaz tucked and rolled along the soft porous ground then landing on his feet in a crouched position. His breathing coming hard and rapid as his body tensed up revealing the tendons in his neck arms and shoulders.

"Bastard," he hissed beneath his breath. But Castiel wasn't through yet. With the demon wounded he took off in a furious sprint as timing was everything and the slightest hitch could cost him dearly. Diaz growled in pain unable to focus on the charging angel. The blade had cut deeply in his side allowing the crimson river that rushed from the deep seated gash to flow freely to the ground. Castiel's footsteps were soft and barely audible as the torrents masked his approach. It was as if nature herself was helping the angel that night.

Diaz could detect the scent of Castiel growing stronger as he neared the injured demon. He remained crouched to the ground to appear unaware of the angel's advance. He waited a few more moments allowing the angel to come to him getting closer still as his divine essence filled the demon's senses.

Castiel felt the hand wrap around his leg jerking his feet from beneath him as the next thing he remembered was being on his back looking up at the falling rain. Diaz picked up the sword admiring the craftsmanship of such a holy weapon.

"I wonder if this also kills angels. Let's find out shall we?" The demon raises the sword reminding the angel of when Abraham was ready to sacrifice his own son to God. As Diaz drove the blade down a powerful blow violently hurled Diaz halfway across the field.

Michael ripped the sword from the demon's grip feeling the anger rapidly overtaking his vessel. Diaz looked up to see rich brown orbs reflect his own image back. An image revealing the horror and fear the demon was locked in. Without saying a single word the Warrior hurled the mighty blade straight into Diaz's heart twisting the blade around as the demon died beneath him. The Archangel's face was contorted in anger along with a hint of retribution laced in those dark ancient eyes.

Castiel slowly sat up battling to calm his erratic heart. Michael stepped hard on the host's corpse sliding the sword from the cooling flesh. He turned around to see Castiel staggering as he stood on two unsteady legs. He hurried to his brother's side wrapping an arm around his waist as Castiel allowed the other to lead him towards a large tree and lower him down.

"Brook," Michael nodded before leaving Castiel alone certain he would be safe.

Damon leapt in the canal landing waist deep in the cold murky water. He thrashed all about furious the angel was nowhere to be found.

"Where are you?!" the silver eyed demon growled hearing the rumbling deep within his throat and chest.

Brooklyn answered by lifting her hand concentrating on the demon. Damon felt his host lifting up and out of the water confused by the sudden change in scenery. But he wouldn't get the opportunity to ponder long as the demon felt his host forcefully thrown against a large tree hearing several continuous cracks before landing on his stomach. The demon winced in pain while struggling to find a steady foot to stand upon.

Michael came upon the fight seeing the fiery haired angel maintaining the upper hand against Damon. He watched as the angel lobbed a powerful charge striking Damon hard against his chest. Her powers were becoming more concentrated indeed as he continued observing ready to lend a hand if she was to get in trouble.

Brooklyn grabbed the collar of Damon's jacket with both hands effectively pinning him against the tree. Her eyes turned a deeper shade of blue green that mixed and danced even more wildly than before.

"I've waited a long time for this," Brooklyn's voice rumbled like thunder.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but you're gonna have to wait a little bit longer," before she could react Damon rammed his head against her own stunning her temporarily. She fell back as he ripped her grip from his collar and turned to grin at Michael before vanishing into the night.

Michael rushed to Brooklyn's side as she sat upon the ground gripping her forehead as her eyes were tightly closed and teeth gritting hard against each other. The Warrior came up and stooped down to her level.

"He got away again!" Brooklyn gritted in pain and anger. The Archangel leaned in wrapping his arms around her small waist lifting Brooklyn to her feet. Michael caught a glimpse of a few tears leaking out and mixing with the stinging rain. He knew she wanted to end the reign of Damon's and Samael's terror for despite her outward statements and firm declarations, Brooklyn was very vulnerable to their attacks. Michael felt for the wayward angel knowing the demons had caused nothing but angst and heartache for her and Castiel and wished to end their suffering once and for all.

Castiel was still seated beneath the tree when Michael returned with Brooklyn in tow. The angel looked up to see defeat dull her normally bright slate depths. He had witnessed the melee despondent that Damon had escaped. What he didn't expect to see was Samael.

"Samael's free, Michael," Castiel spat out.

"I am aware of it, Castiel. We are not sure who did it as they covered their tracks very well."

"Was it Uriel?" Brooklyn weakly asked. Michael shook his head.

"No, Uriel was seen in battle at the time Samael escaped."

Brooklyn swallowed back the bitterness that quickly rose in her throat. The mere mention of Uriel's name conjured up the all too real nightmare that occurred in Florida. He and Anna were ready to kill her if not for her angel arriving to thwart their plans.

Castiel bit down on his lower lip as he braced his body against the tree forcing himself to stand. He felt slightly lightheaded but shook it off as he extended his arms out taking Brooklyn from Michael.

"What were you two doing here? I thought you were looking for Seth."

"Well we are, Michael. Gabriel listed three possible locations that Seth could be and Whitman Mission was one."

Michael shook his head. "No, Whitman Mission was never listed as one. You must head towards Castillo de San Marcos. One of my spies reported seeing Lilith and Damon there frequently but couldn't confirm if Seth was there."

"But why would my father lie to us?" Brooklyn felt her heart quicken at the thought of her father sending them into a trap. Panic soon swept over her body and soul. Castiel wrapped his arms tightly around his angel and looked at Michael.

"I am not sure Brooklyn but I am going to track him down and ask him myself," the Warrior vanished leaving the angels alone in the cold pouring rain.

* * *

**Seems that Gabriel's erratic behavior is being noticed in a rather large way….Next update soon!!! **


	4. One Angel's Comfort & Another's Pain

_**A/N:**_ I don't own anyone save for my OC's but I can dream right? I want to thank everyone for supporting these stories since day one!

Metallikirk- Thanks again for all the support!!!

* * *

Brooklyn stood on the edge of the bed peeling off the muddied boots and socks. Her hair clung to her neck and shoulders soaked from the cold deluge of earlier. The jeans and jacket went next falling to the floor in a soaking wet heap. Her shirt was just as drenched along with her bra and boy shorts. She sighed heavily to herself as the remaining garments fell from her cold wet skin.

Castiel had watched his angel ever since they reached the safe house. He felt her bitterness pain and despair knowing it was because Damon and Samael once again weaseled away. The angel knew deep down within her bright soul a small dark mark lingered. A mark that could never be erased unless the demons were destroyed but found they had struck out in that department. At least for right now.

"Brook, come sit by the fire and warm up," Castiel gently pleaded with her. The rich cerulean depths appealing to her bordering on begging.

Brooklyn slowly shook her head.

"I think I am going to shower," she sighed heavily before slowly treading towards the small bathroom. Castiel didn't realize how much this fight affected her until they had arrived. She had been quiet and somber not really wanting to talk about what happened. The angel suspected it had to do with Gabriel misleading them to Washington State. It was hard on her when she learned about the Messenger being her father but now this.

Rising, the angel stripped off his own wet heavy clothing as he headed towards the small lit room.

Brooklyn stood there with arms braced against the smooth cool tile wall. She didn't want to believe her father would send them into a trap. Not after everything they had been through. So much pain and deceit anguish and hurt fueled by years of being left in the dark about her real father. The emotions gripped her soul tight bursting forth in a fury of tears and anguished sobs.

She didn't hear her angel sliding in behind her.

Castiel stepped in closer wrapping his arms in a gentle hold around her waist. Brooklyn gasped slightly at the angel's touch but immediately found herself leaning in against his body needing him, needing his love.

Brooklyn sobbed against him feeling his fingers card slowly through her wet hair. The loving gesture drove her closer against him until no space existed between their wet naked bodies. Castiel ran his hand up and down her back feeling begin to calm down as her sobbing slowly tapered off.

"Why would he say that?" Disbelief and confusion were prominent in Brooklyn's voice as Castiel struggled to answer as he was unsure of it as well.

"I wish I knew Brook," It was the plain and simple truth as Castiel couldn't even begin to fathom why Gabriel would do such a thing. He knew this was now not the time to tell her of Gabriel and Lucifer's torrid past. It would rip the wound in her heart further apart and that was the absolute last thing Castiel wanted to happen.

The angel got an idea.

With Brooklyn latched onto him, Castiel spied the body wash and loofa reaching for both with ease. Lathering the sponge until it overflowed with foam he turned to Brooklyn and gently pried her away as he slowly ran the soft sponge in smooth circular motions over her body. Brooklyn watched Castiel cover every curve of her form feeling the hints of a smile threatening at the corners of her mouth.

The angel sensed this change in her mood knowing this was beginning to work. He gently parted her legs taking his time around the sensitive sensual zones sensing her reaction to his caress. Brooklyn lightly gripped his shoulders as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back letting the warm sensations take over her body. She didn't want him to stop as this was a welcomed release from the hard fought battle and revelations.

A small groan escaped her lips as she bent her knees allowing him in further yearning to feel his fingers stroke and tease her. Castiel continued his little bathing session sensing something beginning to emerge within her. Hunger. It was a hunger that was kindling within her growing higher with each small stroke of the angel's finger.

"Cas," Brooklyn whispered with lust in her voice.

Castiel felt the need within his own body at the soft sound of her voice. He felt his cock responding to her gently plea growing harder with each soft sweet moan. The angel fought back the urge to pin her up against wall and just take right then and there. His raw caged lust was winning out as his hands slid up Brooklyn's hips and waist guiding her towards the cool tile wall. Brooklyn lifted her hands up bracing them against the wall feeling her angel teasing her swelling mound.

Brooklyn arched her back moaning louder against him. Driven by her cries of pleasure Castiel slipped two fingers inside the hot damp tightness slowly thrusting deep within her. Brooklyn snapped her hips against her angel each time they slid out.

The angel leaned over kissing and lightly nipping her back and neck feeling her respond to this new stimulation. The surge and overload of emotions was becoming too much for her to stand as she cried out in a heated sexual release. Castiel felt his cock twitch as the need became too much to bear. He needed to be inside her now!

Pulling his fingers out and gripping her hips tightly the angel slid inside. They sighed in unison at the sensations each felt. Castiel started out slow wanting to make her feel hot all over as his hips snapped against her. Brooklyn began seeing bright white stars as he ran over that small yet receptive bundle of nerves and flesh slowly and methodically. She could feel her body in the beginnings of orgasm. Her walls slowly closed in around her angel's cock pumping him harder inside her. Castiel moaned quietly at the gentle pressure wrapped around him feeling his balls begin to tighten. He was nearing climax but kept his gently constant thrusts as his angel erupted around him.

"Cas…" Brooklyn quietly whimpered and cried as her walls clamped tightly around him creating that delicious friction between them the angel oh so loved. Her body trembled as she felt her lower body tightening causing her to grip the wet flat tile harder. Castiel could only moan louder as his own release was dangerously close now. Brooklyn rocked her hips against his own increasing the heavenly sensations Castiel was experiencing. The hot sweet velvet chafing against his rock hard erection, his angels moans of passion and cries of release was more than Castiel could stand as he dug his nails in Brooklyn's hips and exploded within her.

"Brook…" The angel's voice was mixed with pain, release and love. Pure and true love, the kind only soulmates could experience.

"Castiel," she could only mutter between her hard pants. Castiel reached around clasping his hand over her heart willing the racing heart to settle and be calm. He gently pressed soft gentle kissed on her back and nape of her neck as Brooklyn placed her hand over his own as they remained locked together with the hot steady stream cascading over them.

The lovers didn't move for several minutes hesitant to break apart the physical bond they shared.

The angels finally emerged from the shower moving to the roaring fire Castiel had started earlier. Their need for on another had not died as they lay before the fire tangled together on the soft rug. Brooklyn wrapped her legs around her lover's tight waist digging her heels into his tight ass pushing him harder inside her. Their hips slammed hard against each other while mouths were locked in a desperate battle for dominance. Brooklyn ran her fingers through the unruly dark tresses of her angel feeling him moan inside her mouth.

Castiel felt a need to dominate the fiery haired seraph unsure of where this sudden hunger came from. Brooklyn felt the angel pull away and out from her and cried in out in protest. But her cries were cut short as Castiel turned her on her stomach then pulling her to her knees. The angel cried out as her blue eyed lover slammed inside her holding her body still as he pumped in and out of her.

Brooklyn wasn't sure where this sudden drive appeared from but she didn't care loving the way he had taken control making her forget the pain and anguish that had raged in her soul only hours ago. She let the negative energy go feeling the warm connection they shared brighten her soul and coursing through her veins.

Castiel snapped his hips harder against his lover fighting to stave off his orgasm but found the sexual energy within him slipping out as his hot release spilled out marking her as his.

Brooklyn gasped hard feeling her angel pumping all he had as his nails dug tighter in her skin. She felt her true form escaping the confines of her mortal coil as she allowed the emotions to overtake her and losing herself to a sea of sexual pleasure.

Castiel released his nails from her skin seeing the distinct nail marks etched in her skin. He kissed away the marks watching the angry purplish welts vanish leaving perfect unblemished skin in their wake. He slowly slid out pulling her down alongside him. Their bodies fitting together like two spoons in a drawer as they rested comfortably beside the fire. Brooklyn sighed at the touch of feather light kisses against her tender neck as she smiled into the dancing array of red orange blue and yellow.

"Let's move to the bed," Castiel gently whispered. Brooklyn nodded and hand in hand they went towards the large king bed. The mattress accustomed to their bodies while the soft overstuffed bedding and pillows completed the comfortable surroundings. His hand slid down her toned warm back resting at the base of where her beautiful black wings blended with tender flesh. He watched his angel slowly close her eyes feeling the serenity overtake Brooklyn. Finally peace had found its way to the troubled seraph.

* * *

Lucifer grinned reveling in the pain he was causing. Through Gabriel Lucifer had lured Castiel and Brooklyn to Washington where Samael awaited them. Oh the look on Brooklyn's face was priceless indeed. To see her former tormentor standing before her was enough to bring the angel to her knees. And not to mention the rather valiant effort of Diaz before that son of a bitch Michael had to but his fucking nose where it didn't belong! The Fallen One growled at the thought of the Warrior Archangel and of the many times he had spoiled Lucifer's fun.

Lucifer closed his eyes and leaned back silently calling for his Archangel.

Michael saw him sitting there on dock staring out against the smooth glass surface of Lake Michigan. No one else was around for it was early morning and most people were still asleep.

Gabriel sat there feeling Michael's presence behind him as the dark voice filled his mind.

_Reveal nothing….._

His olive depths melted away revealing a rich violet beneath before being swallowed up by the rich olive green once again.

"Gabriel we need to talk."

The Messenger remained firmly seated as Michael stopped and seated his vessel beside his brother. Something was off with the Messenger, something that Michael could not pinpoint. He could smell no sulfur or brimstone to which he felt little relief. It didn't mean anything.

"What is going on? First you threaten Raphael then you send Castiel and Brooklyn to Washington where Samael and Damon were waiting for them. Your own flesh and blood, Gabriel. What has gotten into you?" Michael demanded gruffly.

Gabriel remained quiet revealing nothing to the Warrior.

"Gabriel, please what has happened to you? This is not at all like you. You would never send Brooklyn into a dangerous situation intentionally. Something is deeply wrong here yet you remain here silent and unrelenting."

The hard cold tone slowly eroded away leaving sympathy and concern in the Warrior's voice. His eyes softened as he looked at his brother who remained unchanged but only to blink and breathe. Tell Gabriel fought against Lucifer's influence only to find his lips sealed tight as the words died upon his tongue. He wanted to jump up and shout out at the top of his lungs about the pact and how Lucifer was the one manipulating him. Like he was the puppet and Lucifer was the puppet master.

It was ripping Gabriel apart inside knowing he couldn't reach out to Michael, his brother and dearest friend. Seeing the pain in those dark ancient depths pulled at his heart and soul as Michael sat there.

"I am not giving up until you tell me what is going on. You are my brother and comrade, Gabriel and I will not let you suffer."

_Make him leave….._

Gabriel slowly turned his head to look Michael directly in the eye as a glint of sadness broke through the dull depths.

"Please just go," he whispered sadly.

"No I am not leaving you, Gabriel," Michael remained steadfast and stubborn.

"Michael please leave or something will happen. Something bad," the last two words faded way into a whisper as Gabriel trembled uncontrollably. The darkness began rising rapidly within him as he silently prayed for Michael to leave for his own good.

"No," Came Michael's answer.

Gabriel shut his eyes refusing to let his brother see what had become of him instead summoning what self will remained and vanishing. He refused to let his brother be hurt by his hand.

Michael sat there on the edge of the concrete pier unable to comprehend what just happened. His brother had indirectly threatened him but over what he didn't know. The Warrior vowed not to rest until he unearthed what or who was doing this to Gabriel.

Zachariah watched the tense exchange between the Archangels with a satisfied smirk. It was like moving pieces on a chess board. Everyone was playing their roles perfectly even with the additional twist of Gabriel selling himself like a common whore to Lucifer. After all these millennia the torch still burned as bright as the sun between them. He had seen firsthand the intensity of their little relationship. It was then Zachariah knew this bit of information could be of good use and benefit him. He quietly stepped further back into the trees leaving to make sure Samael was on track.

* * *

Seth jolted awake as the vision clicked off like a light switch. He was beginning to despise the visions as all they had been were images of pain and blood as it soaked the ground. Of angel and demon falling in battle as their hollow shells littered the landscape. But that was the brightest to say the bitter least as the one that gripped him as he fell asleep made the Saw movies look like a day in Boy Scout camp.

He had seen Brooklyn's final battle against darkness and the graphic toll it was to take on her. He knew his visions were non-negotiable as Dean had put it but it was the future and he hoped it could be stopped from coming to pass.

"Howdy," Lilith's voice rang out. Seth looked up and over seeing her dressed in tight leather pants and skin tight black spaghetti strapped tank top.

"How much?" Seth quipped. The wide grin on the demon's face dropped forming into a twisted sneer.

Lilith was immediately on the prophet pressing her hands against his skin as his flesh hissed and blistered beneath her touch. Seth cried out hollering at the top of his lungs feeling his throat become scratched and raw as his voice became hoarse.

She jerked her hands back leaving two angry red marks in their wake.

"Don't fuck with me, seer."

"I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole you psychotic bitch," Seth fired back despite his pain.

Lilith got in his face pressing her face to his as she said in a low menacing tone, "I can't wait to take Lamashtu's dagger and slash your throat and wrists open and watch you choke on your own blood as it rushes from you dying body."

The demon gripped Seth's chin pulling him in for one hot searing kiss. The press of her hot demonic lips against his made Seth gag as he felt bile racing up his throat. The bitter and sour tinge settled on the back of his tongue as she pulled away allowing him to swallow back the rising acidic surge as she stood with a wide grin etched upon her face.

"I'll be back soon lover."

"Yeah for me," Seth said sarcastically as the demon vanished once again.

* * *

Castiel woke first seeing Brooklyn lost in a deep fitful sleep. He felt her pain slowly ebbing away knowing it was only temporary that the distress and angst were hidden deep within the recesses of her soul. Waiting to remerge. He shuddered at the thought quickly suppressing it and pulling his angel's body tightly with his instead thinking of the previous night and the way they were tangled together in front of the roaring fire. The passion between them undeniable as their hearts had beat as one. Castiel smiled feeling the warm calming sensation running through them.

The angel leaned in stealing a soft kiss from Brooklyn's pouting lips then resting his forehead lightly against hers listening to her deep steady breathing. He had come to treasure these simple moments as when before he would've taken these same instances for granted. But now they held a greater significance to Castiel knowing Brooklyn felt the same way.

* * *

Samael slammed his fist against the wall frustrated over yet another opportunity slipping through his fingers. One way or the other he was going to get that copper haired angel.

* * *

Gabriel leaned against the smooth stone wall hearing Lucifer's voice echoing loudly in his mind.

_You listen well…..But perhaps next time a little less talk and a lot more action Gabriel._

The Messenger could only sit and take the Fallen One's chiding feeling the tears running down his face.

_Are those tears I detect? You knew what you were getting into when you struck this deal Gabriel. You wear my brand on your wrist if you need a little reminder. _

The mark glowed blood red sending sharp jolts of pain through his body. Gabriel's face contorted in pain at the "friendly" reminder.

_Oh and as for your daughter, do not worry as I have plans for her once I am freed…._

Gabriel gripped his own face tightly with his hands hollering towards the heavens.

* * *

**Ok next update soon!!!! Looks like Cas knows how to help Brook feel better in more ways than one! **

**Metallikirk- You have been the absolute best!!!**


	5. When The Dam Breaks

_**A/N**_: I don't own anyone save for any OC's but hey I can dream right? Again thanks for everyone out there for showing their support!

Castiel woke up as the sun streamed through announcing the arrival of daylight. He sighed knowing they would need to leave soon and face Lilith once again. The angel looked over at the red haired angel still blissfully asleep. He leaned over place soft kisses all over her bare exposed shoulder feeling her stir against him before relaxing once again. The angel let her rest allowing him the chance to trace his fingers lightly against her skin where scars had once crisscrossed her back and arms. Now only smooth perfect skin. But even before that Castiel had thought of her body as beautiful even with the ugly scars of battle.

The sight of Brooklyn appearing so innocent and at peace broke his heart. Castiel knew he had to tell her and decided to tell her now. He took a slow deep breath as his heart had raced wildly. The angel knew it would devastate her for after all Lucifer was the one who caused them and their loved ones so much pain. Castiel could feel tears beginning to well up in his eyes as he opened them back up. As he looked down he felt his heart stop dead.

Brooklyn was awake and staring up into those endless sapphire depths.

"Cas?" She sat up cupping his face in her hands letting her thumbs run up and down his cheeks. Her simple yet loving gesture was making this difficult for her angel as she leaned down kissing away salty wet tears.

"Cas, what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

He answered by wrapping his arms around her body and pressing his face against her chest. She was confused over his actions as her heart felt the tugging of her own emotions. Brooklyn pulled Castiel closer comforting him over some unknown pain.

"Please Cas talk to me."

Castiel took a deep breath before pulling away from her slender arms forcing himself to look her straight in the eye.

"Brook there is something you need to know. It concerns Gabriel."

"My father!? What about him?! Is he hurt? Did something happen to him? Please Cas tell me!" Castiel reached back out for her pulling back down against him and wrapping his arms around her.

"Please understand what I am about to say is hard but know Gabriel loves you very much but you need to know, you deserve to know this," Brooklyn could only lay there as her angel struggled to speak. What was her father not telling her? What could be so bad that her beloved angel has to go behind her father's back to say?

"Know what!? Castiel spill it now. Remember I made you promise no more secrets between us after what happened in Chicago? Don't break your promise to me now."

The pleading tone of her sweet voice ripped at his soul as he struggled to make his tongue and mouth work.

"Before the schism between the angels, Gabriel was….."

But Castiel could not finish as a rush of air and soft beat of wings announced the arrival of Michael. Brooklyn pulled up the covers glaring at the Warrior.

"I am sorry to interrupt but we have a problem. Lilith has learned of where we are guarding the dagger of Lamashtu. Your help is needed."

Brooklyn swore the Archangel sounded defeated when he spoke and his normally commanding statute was smaller this time.

The Warrior stood at the foot of the bed waiting for the angels to move. Brooklyn sighed throwing back the blankets revealing her naked body before Michael. The Warrior looked over at Castiel as she threw on her clothing.

"How did she learn about this?" Brooklyn inquired as she pulled her shirt up and over her head.

"We suspect Uriel but another has also been named. Anna."

"Anna! I knew she was trouble. She wants you back, Cas. I could see it in her beady little eyes that night in Florida. That little traitor is just like a damn barracuda! She just refuses to give up!" Brooklyn growled slipping on her now immaculate boots.

Castiel was full dressed and sitting on the bed by the time she stood back up. Brooklyn folded her arms tightly across her chest with lips pursed tightly together. Castiel looked at his angel knowing she was full on pissed off at this. He knew he would have to watch his strong-willed angel closely when they crossed paths with Anna again.

"Let's go," Michael commanded.

The 19th century red brick mansion stood back off the main road was hidden by a grove of oak trees. Brooklyn looked up at the grand façade of the house seeing its builders had taken great care in ensuring the owner would be comfortable and at ease here. She also sensed the protective measures in place put there by Michael no doubt.

She walked ahead of Michael and Castiel anxious to see the ancient blade. Michael gripped Castiel's wrist holding him back as Brooklyn entered the front doors.

"You tried to tell her about Gabriel."

"Yes I was about to before you arrived. Michael she needs to know. I made a promise that I have every intention of keeping. Secrets only destroy. Look at what happened when she learned Gabriel was her blood father and not an ancestor as she had been told. It ripped her apart inside, Michael. It ripped me apart inside. I will not let that happen again."

The Warrior merely nodded his head. The angels feared if she found out through some undesirable means it would destroy her even more. Michael didn't want to see her hurt again for he had developed a fondness for her quirky attitude and driven leadership skills. It was like seeing a female version of him. A very small smile crossed his face before vanishing that fast.

"Shall we go inside then?" Michael nodded as they followed Brooklyn inside.

The furniture and structure was intact still sound and sturdy as if it had just been built. A fresh crisp scent filled the air reminding Brooklyn of fresh load of laundry drying on the line. She saw several of Michael's angels stationed in various strategic locations. Their expressions flat and emotionless as she walked by. Brooklyn continued down the hallway towards the small study at the back of the house. She didn't need to be told the dagger was back there as her heightened senses could feel the evil leaching from the cursed blade.

Brooklyn twirled two fingers watching the door open and creaking as the old heavy wooden slab swung wide granting her access. She crossed the threshold feeling the two sets of eyes staring at her never blinking, never betraying the emotions behind the bright colored irises.

She nodded curtly at each before stepping towards the small case that held the knife. The guards remained frozen in stance as Brooklyn ran her hands over the simple wooden case hearing dark whispers fill her mind. She jerked her hands back as if she had been burned by acid hearing nothing as the connection had been severed.

With eyes briefly flashing green blue, Brooklyn flipped the case open laying eyes upon the cursed relic. The handle was encased in gold with several strange stones etched in the hilt. The blade itself was thin and curved perfect to slit skin and flesh.

"Lilith cannot get this," Brooklyn swore beneath her breath slamming the case back shut. Turning she left the room leaving the sentinels alone in silence.

Castiel and Michael were standing in the parlor speaking in hushed tones.

"Lilith will attack at nightfall. A daylight attack will only attract unwanted attention which is exactly what she doesn't want at this point. We have to be sure every safeguard we can utilize is in place."

"Castiel everything is in capable hands. We have been through this before many times."

"Yes I understand this, Michael. But we have two days before she kills Seth. We have to be prepared," the angel's eyes turned a dark blue driving his point home.

"Castiel you need to step down on this one. Everything is under control."

Michael pulled rank on the seraph forcing Castiel to step back and let the Warrior be in control. The dark navy blue wavered until rich cerulean remained.

"Did I miss something?" Brooklyn had returned and was standing behind Castiel. She picked up on the tension between the angels as it gradually disappeared.

"No, Brooklyn we were finalizing our plans for tonight. Lilith will make her move after sunset."

She nodded her head not totally believing Michael's answer. Still she remained silent and continued observing the silent exchange that loudly spoke volumes. Michael knew she detected all wasn't right but remained tightlipped on the matter.

"Alright well I think I am going to rest upstairs. For some reason I feel very drained and tired."

Castiel watched as she treaded up the wide grand stairs then turn left and towards the series of bedrooms. He listened until the clicking of a door could be heard before picking up where he and Michael had left off.

"Castiel, I have my orders and guarding the dagger falls under my responsibility. Remember what happened last time you tried to override an Archangel? They nearly ripped you back but thankfully Gabriel's influence with the Cherubim stopped it. Please I am asking you as a friend and brother."

Castiel felt the intense dark eyes staring him down warning the angel not to interfere with Michael's orders. He remembered well when he had tried to help Dean by telling him some highly confidential information which nearly earned him a one way trip back. Luckily though Gabriel had intervened and spared Castiel the wrath of the Cherubim. He had learned his lesson and for a while was cold and indifferent towards the hunter leaving Dean stunned and hurt over the sudden turnaround in attitude. He couldn't risk it, Michael was right. Risking the Cherubim's anger meant risking losing Brooklyn and he wasn't about to take that chance.

"I am sorry for my actions Michael. You are right I shouldn't be so hot headed. I only worry that Lilith will find a way to break the barriers and breach the mansion. You know she has succeeded in doing so before."

"I understand Castiel. You also fear for Brooklyn," Castiel looked at the slick hardwood floors weakly nodding his head. He lived through her now, breathed and felt through her. She was very much a part of him as he was a part of her.

"I am going to check on her," clasping his hand Michael's strong steady shoulder, Castiel left to join Brooklyn upstairs.

Sleep eluded her as Brooklyn turned and tossed on the bed. Though the mattress and bedding were inviting and comfortable, the angel just couldn't sleep. Something inside of her wasn't allowing it instead it was holding back that blissful slumber. She didn't hear the door swing open as Castiel crossed the threshold.

He looked down as the sun danced across her hair making appear as if her copper tresses were set ablaze. Her skin glowed with a light bronze hue as she lay there with her closed. He toed off his shoes before crawling up beside her. The mattress dipped under the angel's weight as he took her in his arms. Brooklyn opened her eyes feeling the heat of her lover's body beside her.

Castiel pressed his lips against the nape of her neck taking in the scent of her angelic essence mingling with the faint hints of Japanese Cherry blossom. He rested his chin on her shoulder as he prepared to tell her the truth. He said a silent prayer for forgiveness hoping it would be heard.

Brooklyn felt him tense up as the apprehension she experienced earlier crept through her body. She rolled over to face the hollow dull depths. Brooklyn raised her hands covering his face as she leaned in touching his forehead with her own.

"Cas, please tell me about my father. What is he keeping from me?"

This was it.

"Brook before the split you father was in love with another angel. Deeply and truly in love with this other being. He would never feel this way until he met Markus' daughter and your mother. When the perpetrators were brought to justice, Gabriel was devastated as the one he loved more than his own life had conspired against our Father. For days he was unable to be found as your father struggled with the truth. He couldn't and wouldn't believe the facts until Michael found him and coaxed him home."

"My father was lovers with another angel? Well who was it? Surely you know the name."

Brooklyn's heart pounded hard and fast in her chest as she digested this information. Her father had been lovers with another angel. Something he failed to tell her.

Castiel took a deep breath.

"His name was…"

"Castiel! Brooklyn! Lilith's legion has surrounded us!" Michael burst in the room with a sense of urgency in his normally cool low voice.

Wide slate eyes looked at Castiel waiting for him to name the mysterious angel her father had lost his heart to.

Michael sensed he had interrupted something big but it would have to wait. Lilith and her legion were chipping away at the defenses around the house.

"Brooklyn, Castiel we don't have much time. Every second we sit here the closer the whore of Lucifer gets to the dagger."

The deep rumble coming from Michael's throat and chest made the angels jump off the bed like it was on fire and race down the stairs.

Lilith continued chanting as her minions watched the invisible wall become visible and slowly begin to bend and waver under the weight of the dark powers.

Inside Brooklyn took position with the angels guarding the dagger while Castiel and Michael took station at the main doors.

Brooklyn gripped the sais tight twirling them in her hands warming the weapons up in her skilled and agile hands. The two angels watched with silent awe at the way the three pronged blades moved fluidly and effortlessly in her hands. Brooklyn had years of practice honing in her abilities. To her the ancient armaments were but mere extensions of her body.

Castiel held the blade in his hand while Michael held two. His swords were lean and elegant with a slight curve in the silver blades. Many demons had fallen beneath these holy swords coated with the blood of the damned.

"Our defenses are giving way," Michael's words made Castiel shiver causing him to grip the leather wrapped handle tighter. Soon his blade and fighting skills would be once again tested as the dam soon gave way.

The demons charged past the crumbling barrier rushing across the sprawling grounds. The massive brick structure came closer into view as the demons closed the gap between them and the house. Eyes flashed black as they caught the first glimpses of their angelic enemies. The angels remained stone faced refusing to show emotion before their foes.

Brooklyn felt the horde getting closer as she bowed her head in a short silent prayer. She quickly looked up seeing a devil's trap on the ceiling then lowered her head down to see yet another on the floor. Along the door and windows were thick lines of sea salt offering up another line of defense. Brooklyn could only hope it would be enough to keep the bitch and her minions out.

Castiel and Michael watched as the demons surrounded the house forming a tight circle. Lilith appeared and slowly stepped up on the porch stopping as she looked up to see outlines of a devil's trap hidden behind some wooden planks.

She faced the Warrior and Castiel with a self assured smirk firmly on her host's full lips.

"Well aren't we trying to be sneaky?" She said in a cocky tone with her arms crossed across her chest.

Castiel and Michael remained silent as their stares hardened towards the demon. They watched in mute shock as Lilith looked up with eyes glowing white as the devil's trap smoked and sizzled until it was useless. The demon retrained her empty white orbs directly at the angels as she moved forward with three of her top ranking demons behind her. The smirk on the demon's face turned into a wide knowing grin as she shot up a hand emitting a powerful surge.

Michael and Castiel hurried to clear the entranceway but were too slow as the doors exploded in a loud boom that sounded like thunder. The doors were ripped off their hinges shredded into large shards of wood and glass in the process. The angels were slammed against the far walls landing hard on the wooden floor.

As the dust settled standing before them was Lilith and her demons. The wide grin still firmly in place as she hovered over the angels.

"The dagger, find it! Use whatever means necessary to retrieve it," Lilith commanded keeping her eyes on the angels.

The trio vanished as one went up stairs and two rushed down the hall towards the study.

Almost immediately the other angels sprung into action racing to help their fallen brothers. Lilith swatted her hand like one would swat a fly sending the would be rescuers through the parlor doors slamming the sliding doors shut behind them.

Lilith lifted her hands up in front of her jerking the angels to their feet.

"Now we're gonna have some fun," her smile turned sinister as her voice turned menacing.

Brooklyn heard the demons approaching.

She along with the other two angels prepared for the looming battle surrounding the wooden case that sat neatly on the desk.

The solid oak door swung open with a violent thrust as the demons stood at the threshold. They were unaware of the devil's traps that were hidden above and below the case only seeing three angels standing in their way.

Brooklyn stood in front of the desk with Sais extended out as her eyes turned blue green. This was one fight the demons were not going to win.

**I am so sorry about the delay but I had a bit of a brain drain but now am back on track!!!! Thanks again for all of the support that has been shown!!!**


	6. The Truth Is A Bitter Pill To Swallow

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone save for my OC's but I can dream though right? I wanted to once again thank everybody that has followed these stories and showing the utmost positive support!

* * *

The demons stormed the room coming within inches of Brooklyn and the other two angels. The blue green in Brooklyn's eyes swirled furiously as if to warn the demons they were in for hard battle. The taller demon let his host's brown depths erode into empty inky orbs as if he was responding to her silent threat.

Brooklyn was undeterred as she continued holding her stance waiting for the demons to strike. The tension in the small room thickened to the point one could cut a knife through it. An electric charge began filling the room as Heaven and Hell clashed.

The demons attacked first rushing the copper haired angel in tandem. Brooklyn anticipated this as she sent a crushing blow with her small yet powerful leg square in the center of the taller demon's chest. The demon stopped dead in its tracks as the wind was knocked from its host's lungs. The shorter female demon retaliated against the daughter of Gabriel throwing a hard right hook into her side. Brooklyn stumbled back hitting the wall as one of the other angels broke away and kicked the demon in the spot beneath her jaw feeling steel toe crashing against solid bone.

Brooklyn was on her feet as she launched one of the silver Sais aiming for the demon's black heart. But the smaller demon moved and instead embedded the weapon deep within the demon's shoulder. She screamed in pain feeling the flesh around the silver spike bubble and sizzle as if she had been burned by acid. With lightning fast reflexes, Brooklyn ripped the blade out and this time found her mark. The angel plunged the Sais with all her might into the demon's chest. She knew the silver wouldn't kill the bitch but still took a small hint of pleasure in watching the demon suffer.

The other angels took over charging the demons but the taller demon escaped but the female demon lay on the floor writhing in agony as the Sais remained firmly in place with only the hilts exposed. The sandy blonde angel motioned for Brooklyn to remove her weapons as he slapped his hand against the demon's forehead. The inhuman shriek filled the room as the plume of thick black smoke gathered above the angels before hurling through the floor and back to the Pit.

"Guard the dagger. I'll help Michael," the angels nodded keeping watch as Brooklyn sprinted down the hall.

* * *

Lilith grinned as the angels suffered under her hand. Michael's eyes began to bulge from his sockets as Castiel's face was tinged with a deep purple. The demon laughed as the angels clawed at the invisible hands closing off their passageways. Lilith tilted her head focusing on the Warrior.

"Do you know how much trouble you have caused me Michael?! You've been two steps behind me ever since I broke free from the Pit. You're like the damn plague! Now you will suffer like all your brothers and sisters that have fallen at my hand!"

Choking sounds was all the Warrior could muster as the invisible hands continued wrapping tighter around his throat. The touch was like acid upon his skin forming two distinct large welts. Castiel felt his world begin to turn black as Lilith continued her torment of the angels. Hate rage and evil coursed through the demon as she held nothing back hungering for their blood to spill.

She loathed the seraphs above all she reserved her rage for Michael.

The Warrior had taken a personal vow to see to it she was stopped starting with her little boy toy. When she had first fallen into darkness she had taken a human for her lover and together they slaughtered entire villages and cities leaving no living thing in their wake. But when they annihilated a temple that was sacred to the Warrior, Michael channeled his energy into hunting down the pair.

She remembered the day her lover had been slain before her very eyes by Michael's own hand. He didn't care to hear the pleas or cries from the demonic whore's mouth. Instead with a fell swoop of his fiery sword the man's head and body separated.

Lilith jerked her head back watching as the angels continued losing the battle. But she wasn't done yet, not by a long shot. In fact, she was just warming up.

Keeping the angels planted firming against the smooth wooden wall she approached the angels glaring at both. In her hand a dagger materialized. The blade gleamed in the light reflecting a hellish red orange hue against the setting sun.

She started with Michael. The Warrior remained stoic even as the demon ripped off his shirt exposing the taut lean form beneath.

"This is going to be sweet," she muttered. Forcing his arm out, Lilith slowly began filleting the skin off the Warrior. Her face lit up like a child at Christmas as layer after layer fell to the ground creating a grotesque pile of skin muscle and blood. Michael fought to stave off the pain but his face betrayed him as his features began twisting and contorting in excruciating pain.

Lilith admired her work before turning her attention to the uninjured arm on his right. Holding it tight she slowly repeated the movements from before watching the angel's flesh slip away onto the floor.

Castiel saw movement from the corner of his eye seeing the flash of red hair as Brooklyn knocked Lilith hard to the ground breaking the hold over Castiel and Michael. The dagger spun across the floor landing against the long table in the hallway. Brooklyn wasted no time pounding into the demon pummeling her with everything she had.

Lilith was thrown off guard by the sudden fury of fist and nails digging and clawing into her host. Brooklyn fisted the demon's blonde hair tightly in her hands forcing the white orbs to look straight into her stormy blue green ones. The demon winced in pain as Brooklyn clamped down harder as her raven colored wings spread out behind her.

"Cas, heal Michael," was all she said before soaring out the front doors with Lilith in tow.

Castiel immediately helped Michael onto the ground and kneeled beside him pressing his hand gently upon Michael's heart. The angel shut his eyes feeling the warmth flowing between them. The dead slabs of flesh began coming together as Castiel continued chanting. Veins arteries and muscle connected with tendons and bone as the skin healed and bonded with the angel's flesh. The sounds of blood and tissue meshing sounded nauseating but necessary as it meant all was being restored.

Michael sat up examining his now mended limbs then casted a quick glance at Castiel. The blue eyed seraph tilted his head meeting his gaze with soft blue depths.

"Thank you brother," he whispered with relief and gratitude.

Castiel could only nod. Above them footsteps and thuds could be heard on the roof as Brooklyn continued battling with Lilith.

"Brook," Castiel whispered vanishing up to the roof. Michael rose to his feet and sped down the hall to the study.

* * *

Lilith lifted Brooklyn by the throat tossing her against the chimney. She watched the angel's body slam against the sturdy brick works landing on the angled roof on her side. Lilith treaded across the wooden shingles reaching the still down angel. Lilith thrusted her foot forward but Brooklyn caught it twisting the ankle throwing the demon off balance. Lilith fell on the roof landing hard on her back. Her side still injured, Brooklyn forced herself up staggering towards the demon.

The demon looked up finding the blue green eyes fixed on her. Brooklyn stood there silently making the demon wonder what the angel was up to. Lilith soon learned what that was as she felt her host's body rising up and off the roof.

"Where's Seth?!" Brooklyn demanded coldly.

"I'm sorry don't recognize the name," the demon's response angered the angel as she hurled the demon against the chimney pinning her there. Lilith struggled and kicked her feet finding herself firmly planted up against the porous structure.

"Maybe I'll just have to jog your memory demon. Sais!" the weapons sat comfortably in her hands. Lilith looked nervously at the perfect sharp spikes then at the angel.

"What's wrong, Lily? You're not scared are you?" Brooklyn smirked at the demon seconds before she stabbed the demon in the shoulders. Lilith shrieked in pain feeling the blessed weapons burn against her flesh.

"Where is Seth? Next time I'm not going to be so nice," Brooklyn lifted her hand in a manner that reminded her of Sam when he had his powers.

"What are doing you crazy…" another inhuman cry left her lips as the Sais turned and twisted deeper in the demon's body.

Castiel arrived to see the demon writhing and screaming in pain. He didn't intervene nor say a word but watched as the angel continued her little interrogation.

"That wasn't very nice, Lilith. Try again."

Lilith saw Castiel and grinned in a sinister way. Her eyes darted to Brooklyn.

"Fine. You wanna know the truth? I'll tell you the truth. Your daddy was Lucifer's lover."

Brooklyn decked the demon in the jaw. Another lie from the bitch's lips!

"Liar!" Brooklyn hollered.

"Is it Brookie? Why don't you ask your angel over there," the demon snickered knowing the fireworks were about to begin.

Brooklyn turned around to see Castiel standing there looking deflated. His eyes told her everything she needed to know.

The angel angrily turned around not wanting to face the angel. Instead she focused on the demon. Her hands trembled violently then spread to the rest of her body as she lunged forward ripping the Sais from the demon only to re-stab the demon again and again. Lilith laughed through the onslaught knowing the truth was ripping the angel apart inside.

"Damn you!" she cried over and over unsure if she was directing it towards Castiel, Gabriel, Lilith or all three. The tears streamed down her face as her eyes became bleary and bloodshot as old wounds were ruthlessly ripped wide open. Brooklyn sobbed and choked as Lilith's laughter only enraged her further.

Her anger and fury blinded her as she was unaware of the presence behind her.

Gabriel grabbed his daughter dragging her away from the orgy of blood and rage.

"NO!" the angel screamed over and over fighting against the Messenger's embrace. She wanted to rip the demon limb from limb watch her blood spill from her lifeless body. Instead she was being forcibly dragged from the one thing she could take her rage out on.

"Brooklyn you have to stop!" Gabriel barked. Brooklyn continued struggling until she wiggled free from her father's arms. Her beautiful features twisted in ugly hatred and unmasked rage as she directed her Sais at both angels.

"Keep away from me! Both of you!" Castiel slowly treaded towards his angel feeling the turmoil that flared within her soul grow stronger within his own.

Brooklyn felt her angel's sorrow as strongly as her rage and anger. It didn't make up for the fact he had not told her the whole truth.

"Brook, please I know you're hurt and feel betrayed but you need to listen."

"Have you forgotten everything Lucifer put me through within the last year?! Did you let it slip from your mind what he allowed Samael to do to me!? The torture the rapes and being forced to drink his blood?! He hurt us both Cas and yet you didn't tell me this in the beginning?!"

"My daughter please…" Brooklyn shot a hard cold stare at her father.

"And you! Lucifer was you lover!? The one who put everyone I love through literal Hell?! I had to learn his name through that demon whore!"

Gabriel felt his heart shatter as he had yet again failed his daughter. The one he swore to protect above all else. The Messenger hung his head in shame and guilt unable to bear seeing his daughter standing there in pain. Pain caused by his silence.

Lilith grinned as she felt the hold Brooklyn had over her slowly weaken. She found her arms were free as were her legs. Slowly she slid her body around the chimney slipping away undetected as the fallout began from this latest revelation.

* * *

Michael heard the confrontation on the roof but luckily for the Warrior a few more angels had arrived providing assistance in casting the remaining demons back to Hell. The dagger was still safe in its box. He examined the cursed thing scrunching his face at the scent of rotting flesh that radiated from the blade. Slamming the case shut he spun around coming face to face with Lilith once again.

"Howdy!" She greeted the Warrior as he felt his body flying down the hallway. Michael looked up at the ceiling as he realized he was now on his back. Jumping to his feet the Warrior raced down the hall as Lilith kneeled down and burned a small piece of the trap away. The door slammed behind her as she stood and stared up at the other trap.

"Clever angels," she chided to herself. Waving two fingers the trap sizzled as the power it held crumbled.

Outside Michael pounded and kicked at the door finding it wouldn't budge. He growled in frustration and anger as on the inside Lilith opened the case. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the dagger of Lamashtu. She cradled the precious relic in her hands admiring the design and power it contained.

Closing her eyes, Lilith vanished as the door clicked open and the angel rushed through the door. Michael saw the open case with no dagger inside. The sickening feeling gripped him tight as he knew Lilith now had it. Snarling in anger and defeat, the Warrior fled in a rush of air and flutter of wings.

* * *

On the roof, Brooklyn continued staring down the two angels. Castiel continued closing in taking baby steps towards her. Gabriel had joined the angel feeling his daughter's rage like a fire burning in the night. He could only pray she would forgive him for this.

"Brook, put down the Sais and let us explain. Just give us a chance. We love you…"

"This is a pretty damn funny way of showing it, Cas. I could've handled it if you told me a lot sooner. I would've been upset but at least it would've come from you or my father's mouth. Instead Lilith told me. Lilith! Is there anything else either one of you would like to divulge to me!? Come on twist the knife a little deeper," hurt and betrayal ran thick in her voice.

Gabriel began to speak but felt something hold him back.

_Don't even think about it lover….._

_If you utter a word I will clue Samael in to where your precious daughter is and don't think I wouldn't do it!_

Lucifer's voice rang cold and dangerous in his ears as Gabriel remained silent for now. He didn't want that vile disgusting thing leaching his hands all over Brooklyn.

He continued moving with Castiel as they narrowed the gap between them and Brooklyn. Castiel kept his eyes trained on hers hoping he could reach her. Brooklyn slowly began backing away as her wings slowly fanned out behind her. Castiel knew she was going to run and he couldn't let her do it. She was hurt angry and not thinking. Her emotions were controlling her thoughts and that was dangerous.

The angel had to think fast or she would flee again. Gabriel knew what Castiel was planning and he followed the angel's lead. Brooklyn sensed something was up between the two and with one lightning fast move launched up and off the roof. Gabriel and Castiel were right behind her as Castiel maneuvered his body behind her while Gabriel wrapped his hands around hers.

Before she knew it both angels had her surrounded thwarting her escape. Brooklyn wrestled against Castiel's firm grip as her father disarmed her.

"Let me go damn it!"

"No Brook," Castiel whispered sadly in her ear.

Brooklyn fired daggers at her father knowing he felt the fire burning in her soul spread within his own. Gabriel felt his resolve begin to strengthen as the desire to right this wrong took a strong hold within him. His hands tightened gently around hers and together with Castiel returned to the Sauer Castle.

Brooklyn wasn't about to give up without a fight but neither angel was about to give her the chance. Gabriel pressed two fingers upon her forehead watching as the fire in her eyes died and her body go limp in Castiel's arms.

Castiel kept his arms around her waist as Brooklyn could only stare at him and Castiel. Her father and lover had managed to corral her like a cow then sap her powers so they can explain themselves and the worst kept secret in Heaven.

Gabriel knelt down before his daughter seeing a hollow expression in her slate orbs. This was his fault. He should've told her when she learned he was her father but instead he kept it hidden hoping his past would stay that way. He should've known Lucifer would use their relationship and past against him as he was now seeing the fruits of the seeds planted so long ago.

"You deserve to know everything, Brooklyn and I will tell you everything."

Brooklyn weakly nodded as she listened to her father begin telling the story of his past with the Fallen One.

* * *

Seth felt an itch on his scalp but couldn't reach it. He tried rubbing his head against the wall but the itch only grew. He grumbled in frustration over not just his discomfort but his entire predicament.

"Aw poor Seth," Anna's voice chirped as she scratched the inflamed spot on his head.

She ran her fingers through his short dark hair then along his cheek and jaw. Her eyes twinkled in amusement as he narrowed his blue ones at her.

"And to what do I owe this honor?" Seth rolled his eyes at the fallen angel. Anna merely chuckled at the prophet.

"Tomorrow's the big night. Your time to shine. You will have served a greater purpose and Lucifer will be generous in rewarding you for your sacrifice."

"If you think that then obviously you're not playing with a full deck. Gotta have the dagger to raise Lamashtu, Anna and last vision if I remembered correctly Michael had it in his possession."

"Correction, Seth, Lilith has the dagger now. You see Brooklyn now knows the truth about her daddy's past and believe me pissed is putting it lightly."

Seth scowled at the red haired demon that paraded as an angel. He had seen this vision and now it had come to pass. He hoped Dean and Sam would find his journal he left in Phoenix before another vision would come to pass.

* * *

**Two chapters in one day! I must be on a serious roll!!!! Update soon and thanks again for everyone out there supporting this series!**


	7. The Road To Healing Is A Rough One

_**A/N**_: I don't own anyone save for my OC's but I can dream though right? I want to thank everyone out there for supporting this and other stories I have posted!

* * *

"I know I should've told you sooner my daughter but I was foolish into believing I could close that chapter of my existence and move on. But I was wrong and I do not expect you to forgive me. But please do not be angry towards Castiel."

Gabriel pleaded his case to Brooklyn as she sat there stone faced revealing nothing behind those slate depths. She could only sit there as her father's binding spell refrained her from unleashing the anger that boiled just beneath the surface. Brooklyn could feel it simmering and roiling but could do nothing but listen to her father and Castiel explain everything she needed to know.

"Before the split I had been lovers with Lucifer. But you must understand my daughter that he was different before the Fall. His soul was bright and pure with a heart to match. Lucifer was a powerful angel one of the best warriors in Heaven. He would do anything for any angel without asking why. When he was with me he opened up exposing the tender gentle side no other seraph realized existed. He wore his heart on his sleeve for me and me alone. On the battlefield he threw his life on the line for me many times over. There was a battle against Lamashtu and she had cornered me and stabbed me with a dagger laced with a powerful poison. So powerful I nearly died."

Gabriel hung his head as he recalled the near tragedy in his young life. Brooklyn felt her father's grief as he bit back bitter tears. The Messenger lifted his head feeling as if he was raising a dead weight when he continued.

"Lucifer fought through her army tearing and ripping apart demon upon demon until he reached me. As I lay dying on the ground, he held me in his arms and shielded me from the unforgiving sun as he fought to heal me. I couldn't remember much as the pain and fever wracked my body but I could remember him. His presence offered shelter and comfort for me as something had started stirring within me. Something I had never felt before. It coursed through my soul lifting my spirits. Lucifer stayed by my side refusing to leave me alone. His dedication touched me deeply. No one had ever displayed such affection towards me. Michael and Raphael had been my brothers, yes but Lucifer showed me love."

"He worked tirelessly to find a way to heal me searching and praying for guidance. In the times I was conscious or what passed for it I could hear the heaviness and weariness that laced his voice as he had hit another dead end but still he refused to give up on me. He found a way finally. It had been in front of him all along or rather within himself. He took a part of himself, his Grace and healed me. I felt my body grow stronger with each passing day able to sit up but still relied on Lucifer to help me walk. He was always so patient and supportive never showing any frustration when I stumbled. I saw it in his eyes. The rich bottomless emerald depths I got lost in more times than I could recall."

Brooklyn watched a small smile creep up on her father's handsome face before it quickly retreated. Castiel looked over to see a small hint of sorrow emerging in her eyes. He leaned over and kissed her temple hearing her sigh at his gesture. Gabriel took another breath before he continued on.

"When I recovered fully he was waiting for me at the other end of the cave with open waiting arms. His face lit up at the sight of me walking on my own. My body was strong and soul healed thanks to him. I walked tall and proud towards his embrace feeling his arms wrap around me refusing to let me go and I didn't want him to. He looked down at me with those wide olive orbs as he licked his lips. I found those lips very inviting and before I knew it a hunger gripped me tight as I pulled him down claiming his mouth within my own. It was a passion that could no longer be denied."

Gabriel looked up to see his daughter looking back with one eyebrow arched up. He decided to stop there as after that things turned hot as Dean would say.

"But now you know how it started my daughter."

Brooklyn swallowed hard feeling her anger still coursing through her body. Despite knowing the Fallen One had saved her father, it didn't change one fact: He had kept the relationship secret. That deception burned deep within her soul. He had looked her dead in her eyes and never once entertained the notion of opening up to her. Brooklyn felt as if she couldn't be trusted by her own father as a sharp stinging sensation raced through her.

Castiel watched her lift her hands to her face muffling her sobs. Castiel wrapped his arms around her shaking form resting his head on her shoulder. The angel knew Gabriel's binding spell had toned down her raging emotions allowing them to surface only as soft sobs. Castiel lifted his hand and touched the side of her face hoping to soothe her.

Gabriel crossed the room and sat on Brooklyn's other side sliding his arms below Castiel's. The angel gently pushed Brooklyn into her father's arms as the Messenger comforted the crying angel. Brooklyn sobbed into his shirt soaking the front with her tears of sorrow and anguish. Gabriel kissed her forehead letting his lips remain pressed firmly against her skin.

"I am so sorry Brooklyn. I let you down again. I betrayed you and your trust. If I could turn back the hands of time I would. I would erase the hurt and tears that are now cascading down your face."

Gabriel's voice choked up as he felt the salty hot tears stream down his face. Brooklyn remained rigid in her father's desperate embrace. A part of her yearned to reach out to him, embrace him and tell him he's forgiven. The other part refused to let him off so easy as she was reminded of the other time her father had kept her true relationship with him secret. That part of her soul rage like the fires of Hell.

The Messenger held her tighter feeling the cold reception he was getting in return from his daughter. He told himself he deserved this treatment from her. For years he had kept her in the dark making her believe her real father was David Ravenwood. The same man who was ruthlessly ripped to shreds by a gold eyed demon one cold November night. How he yearned to ease her pain and see her brilliant flashing smile once again.

Castiel leaned over and slowly ran his hand in small circles upon her lower back. He knew the simple motion could alleviate the tension in her body and hoped it would open the door to healing the rift that now existed between father and daughter. The angel suspected Lilith had done this to distract them and divide them as tomorrow Seth was to be sacrificed.

"Gabriel, let me talk to her alone. I know you don't want to leave her but perhaps it is best for now."

The Messenger sadly nodded releasing Brooklyn who had grown quiet. He held her face in his hands seeing the storm of emotions in those perfect slate depths.

"I am leaving now my daughter. Castiel will stay with you. Please let him in and open your heart to him. He loves you with a ferocity that is unrivaled. I will be near if you call for me."

Gabriel's head dropped as his heart sank to his stomach. He was praying she would call for him and perhaps they could mend the wounds in both their hearts. He felt the small hand tilt his head back up to meet the hard slate depths that were trained on him. The Messenger saw the tracks of her tears up on her smooth skin with more streaking down her beautiful face. The sight was heartbreaking.

Brooklyn watched the archangel cover her smaller hand with his larger one. She couldn't deny the deep bond that connected them as she sat there mutely.

"I must go now, Brooklyn. Please know that I love you with all this angel's heart can give."

He leaned in kissing her on the cheek before fleeing in a rush of air and wings. Brooklyn's arm dropped against her thigh as she sat there staring into the wall. Castiel took her hands in his hoping she would turn to him. As he kissed each knuckle and top of her hand, Brooklyn turned around to face her angel. Her stormy grey eyes were the only window to what her soul was feeling as Castiel looked deep within her eyes.

"Brooklyn please don't shut Gabriel out. I know you're hurt and your heart is wounded but don't let that anger consume you. That's what," he hesitated before speaking the name," Lucifer wants to happen. The demons want us to falter. I am not asking you to forgive Gabriel right here and now as I do not expect such. We have to stand as one and put our emotions aside. It is much to ask of you this I know but do it for me, Brook."

Brooklyn merely stared at him. Castiel knew it would come down to this as sighed deeply and looked up toward the heavens keeping his bright blue eyes frozen in that position for several moments before slowly leveling his head back towards his angel. The angel turned his body and tilted his head as his arm reached out towards her. Two fingers gently found their mark pressing tenderly against her forehead freeing her from Gabriel's influence.

He watched as she shook her head and looked around. Control of her emotions returned as the anger that threatened to boil over but hours ago were no more than a steady simmer. She couldn't force her soul to rage against her brilliant blue eyed soulmate. The wrath in her angelic being was violently pushed forth and exorcised from her body as Castiel caught her in his arms. She wailed and cried as Castiel ran his fingers through her coppery tresses feeling her arms fiercely grip his waist. Castiel focused on her pain as he slowly closed his eyes and lowered them both on the sofa. He laid there quietly listening to her cries and sobs lessened with each passion hour. Castiel wrapped his arm around her waist keeping her anchored to his body offering her shelter and security. Two things she desperately needed in this dark hour.

The skies were dark save for the stars that shined through the lights of the city when Brooklyn finally went silent. Castiel felt her shifting against him as her head found its way to the crook of his arm.

"Cas?" Brooklyn's voice was weak and weary and barely audible.

Castiel looked down seeing her shift her head up to meet the bottomless cerulean depths. He carefully reached out to cup the side of her face with his hand. Brooklyn closed her eyes while pressing against her lover's hand.

"I am sorry."

"For what Brook?" Castiel tilted his head in classic angel fashion unsure of why she was apologizing for it was he and Gabriel that should be sorry.

Brooklyn sighed sadly as she started to speak, "For what I did earlier with my Sais. I was so angry and enraged over what Lilith said and seeing it in your eyes it was true that I lost it, Cas. I nearly hurt you both."

"Shhhh, don't say another word. You have nothing to be remorseful for."

"I just wish he would've told me sooner, Cas. I mean after what Lucifer did to me and everyone else I just snapped up there. My family was torn apart in front of my eyes and for years I thought my blood father was dead when all along he was very much alive. I missed so much with him, Cas and now I find out he and Lucifer were lovers it was more than I could handle."

"I know Brook, learning the way you did killed you inside and we both wish that it could be taken back."

Brooklyn wiped her eyes and nose as she sat up and planted her feet on the hardwood floor.

"Is my father alright?"

"Yes he left us alone so I could speak with you. He said if you needed him just call for him."

Brooklyn nodded keeping her gaze planted to the ground.

The vision slammed her driving her to the floor.

_The angels wandered from room to damp dark room in the fortress. They could feel the demons were here as tonight the demon Lamashtu was to be summoned. _

_They continued deeper within the bowels of the ancient stone kicking in doors and opening passages with a wave of their hands. Their searching was turning fruitless as no sign of Seth or the demons could be detected. _

_Brooklyn spied one last door that they had not opened yet. She hesitated as a presence could be detected on the other side. She couldn't determine if it was human or otherwise as she proceeded with caution down the hall. The closer she got the more drawn she was to this being that lay behind the heavy solid door. Her heart raced and her body trembled slightly as she reached the foreboding entrance. _

_She ripped the door open with the wave of her hand as the essence of the unwitting guest slammed her like a freight train. It was a familiar one as her body moved forward. _

_On the ground a figure was still on the cold slab flooring. She couldn't see the face as the back was facing her. Looking down she saw what appeared to be blood on the floor. Upon closer examination her suspicions were confirmed. The thick liquid was warm as she rubbed it between her fingers thoughtfully. _

_Her thoughts were pulled back to the present as a soft moan reached her sensitive ears. _

_"It's alright, you're safe now," she whispered gently to the figure on the floor. _

_"I knew you would find me."_

_That voice! It couldn't be! _

_As she turned the weakened being over her eyes widened as she saw the face of the prisoner…._

Brooklyn's eyes shot wide open and she realized where she was. Castiel was on his knees beside her on the cold hard floor lifting her in his arms.

"Brook, what did you see?"

"We need to get to Florida now, Cas. Another life is peril."

"Who? Who is in peril?" His voice struggled to remain steady amidst his sputtering of words.

"I don't know. I didn't see their face." Brooklyn rubbed her forehead as she willed away the throbbing pain that thundered in her ears and mind.

She looked up and called out for Gabriel. It only took one call and he was there before her. The Messenger's eyes clouded in shame and guilt as he averted her gaze.

"We must reach Florida. Another life is in danger."

Gabriel could only nod at her as his heart sank. He knew he was hoping for too much too fast as only hours ago she learned his dirty secret. How could she forgive him?

"When I return I want to talk to you about everything," her voice was calm and flat without the slightest hint of anger or rage. The Messenger nodded and hoped it was sign of her reaching out to reconnect with him. His heart fluttered a little at the thought.

Brooklyn's hands shot out grabbing one his cool unsteady ones in her own. She was unsure of what to say to him as thoughts and emotions bombarded her. The angel shortly shook her head instead saying this to her father.

"Though it will take me time to sort through everything I am feeling and allow my heart and soul to heal I want you to know that you are still my father and despite your past with Lucifer I still love you. That will never change or fade or waver."

Gabriel allowed a smile to curve upward on his lips. It wasn't forgiveness but this was pretty good beginning for the Messenger.

"Thank you, my daughter," he couldn't muster anything higher than a whisper. Her heart was truly a magnificent creation in its own right.

She smiled at her father knowing it was a start on the path to healing their fractured relationship.

"Go now as tomorrow night Lilith will try to raise Lamashtu."

Brooklyn turned to her angel seeing he was ready to go. Gabriel nudged her to go with Castiel as Brooklyn turned and wrapped her slender arms around his waist holding him contently as they took off.

The gentle whips of air and beating of wings faded away leaving Gabriel alone once again. The Messenger sat upon the couch and sprawled out on the overstuffed inviting furnishing. He could feel his vessel's heart beating steadily in his chest as he relaxed. Gabriel had faith in Castiel and his daughter knowing they could stop Lilith and rescue Seth.

"They most better save my prophet," the Cherubim interrupted his thoughts. Gabriel looked up at the superior angel as he had taken the form of a towering man with tan skin sandy blonde hair and piercing grey eyes.

Gabriel knew this particular one well as he had sparred with him when Castiel had been caught helping Dean.

"If you're so worried, Chayyiel, why are you not rescuing him yourself?"

Chayyiel glared daggers at the archangel as he gripped Gabriel's jacket and slammed him against the wall.

"Don't patronize me, Messenger. I know about the rift between you and your daughter and the reason behind it. Do you think she will appreciate learning about a certain ring that binds you to him even now as he remains locked in the Pit?"

"You wouldn't dare…."

"Try me, archangel."

Gabriel relented as the Cherubim released his hold on him and took a step back.

"I knew you would see things my way. Now run along like a good little archangel should."

Gabriel vanished wanting to get away from the sight of the damned Cherubim. He rushed to Phoenix to warn Dean and Sam of this new arrival.

* * *

**Seems like everyone has it out for Gabriel don't they? Next chapter up soon!!! Brooklyn and Cas close in on Lilith as the Sanguine Moon nears….**


	8. Blast From The Past

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone save for my OC's but I can dream though right? Again thanks everyone for reading and reviewing as the support is always appreciated!!

Metallikirk- The support has been some of the best I have received!

Seth woke up to find himself on the cold hard ground. His chains were longer yet still short enough to keep him from wandering. He ran his hand down his face as his eyes came into focus. The prophet realized he wasn't in the same windowless room that he had been held captive in. Small traces of sunlight streaked through the bars of the one window in his new home. He could hear the faint cries of seagulls off in the distant bringing the faint traces of a smile upon his lips. Seth reached out running his fingers through the warm rays of light. He closed his eyes leaning towards the welcoming rays.

"Well isn't this just touching," Uriel's voice boomed behind him. Seth dropped his hand as the chain links clattered to the floor.

"Well if it isn't Chuckles," Seth turned around to face the angel. He eyed Uriel warily unsure of what the angel was up to.

"Seth, prophet and seer we meet for the last time."

Seth sat there with his arms crossed over his chest as he stared down the pain in the ass angel.

"Oh that's right tonight I get served up like a side of ribs to Lamashtu. Gee how did I let that slip my mind?"

Uriel narrowed his dark cocoa eyes irritated by the seer's sharp tongue. Ever since he was brought here his tongue had wagged nonstop. How this mud monkey was ever selected as a prophet was beyond him.

He continued to stare down the bright eyed man finding it unnerving that he was the twin of Castiel's vessel. That was two too many in Uriel's opinion.

The angel chuckled as he approached the chained man.

"Care to share?" Seth asked in a snarky tone. Uriel silently kneeled down before the bound seer getting a closer look at him.

"Do you know why you are being sacrificed?"

"Because I'm just freaking awesome," Seth replied smugly as he smirked at the angel and leaned back against the wall.

Without warning Uriel fisted the seer's shirt and slammed Seth against the wall.

"I grow weary of your mouth, prophet. I would slit your throat right here and now if you weren't needed for tonight."

Seth saw the fury raging in Uriel's eyes and for the first time felt a cold chill break out. Uriel sensed his fear grinning victoriously at the seer.

Dropping Seth to the ground, Uriel smoothed his jacket and slacks and turned to leave.

Lilith was standing behind him.

"Lilith I was just leaving."

"Good and don't come back until tonight. Your presence seems to have shaken my prophet."

"Your prophet? This plumbing on two legs is worth more dead than alive to us, Lilith. His blood will be shed tonight."

Lilith narrowed her eyes as Uriel vanished. How dare he overrule her!? She was the one that was breaking the Seals not him! She was the one in possession of the Eye! All he had done so far was kill angels!

Shaking her head she focused her attention on Seth seeing the defiance shining brightly in his sapphire depths once again. She grinned at him as Seth saw something flash in her eyes. Something that made him apprehensive and uneasy.

He watched with tense eyes as Lilith dropped to her knees and crawled up his body. The demon lightly nipped his neck causing Seth to yelp in shock. Lilith grinned as she nibbled on his earlobe sensing the seer becoming rigid beneath her.

"Get the fuck off me you baby eating bitch!" Seth growled. Lilith jerked back angered that he insulted her in that manner.

Lilith's hands shot out as her host's slender fingers locked around Seth's throat cutting off his air. The seer struggled and gasped for air as orbs and floaters danced in front of his eyes.

"That wasn't very nice now, Sethie," she whispered harshly in his ear. Her grip tightened slightly and remained firmly around his throat for several more moments before they loosened up and his airway opened up. The rush of air through his throat was pure heaven to him.

Seth closed his eyes and greedily inhaled the sweet crisp air not caring that Lilith was taking a sick pleasure in watching him. It was like she was getting her freak on in front him watching his chest rising and falling hard with each breath.

He didn't see the demon licking and smacking her lips together as the gap between them was made narrower as she slinked up his legs the his hips and waist. Seth shot his eyes wide open in horror seeing the demon skank's hand up his shirt lightly running across his flesh. Her nails burned like acid and fire as they raked across his chest. He hissed in pain and gritted his teeth praying for the torment to end.

Lilith's eyes glowed with delight while she slid her hand out and ripped his jeans from his hips and legs exposing his naked lower half. Seth felt vulnerable unable to fight back but only watch the demon run her scorching hands across his naked flesh.

* * *

Brooklyn and Castiel arrived outside the fortress. The four towers jutted out from the central part of the bastion with sharp stone edges. Castiel looked up seeing dark clouds swirling around them taking the turbulence as a bad omen. He looked over to see Brooklyn staring hard at the front entrance of the colonial sentinel keeping watch for the slightest movement.

She took a long deep breath feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Castiel felt her apprehension as he took her hand in his gently squeezing it. Her hair danced in the wind despite being pulled back in a tight ponytail. Her face tense as the muscles in her face clenched then relaxed. Castiel noticed the sword in her other hand ready to be called upon in battle.

"They're in there. I can smell them," Brooklyn's voice was quiet yet certain at her words.

Tugging her angel's hand, they vanished from the front. Damon had spotted the angels from his spot in the tower. The self centered smirk on his face strong as he vanished to report to Lilith.

The angels surfaced in the courtyard as the winds had picked up. The sweet smell of rain filled the air as the heavens ripped open above them. Castiel sneaked a side glance at his angel feeling his breath rush from his lungs.

Her copper tresses soaked and plastered on her forehead and neck. The shirt beneath her jacket turned soaking wet and stuck against her body. The angel's body in a firm confident stance. Castiel could detect her toned arms and legs flexing beneath the heavy wet clothing as she prepared for battle. She looked hauntingly beautiful standing there in the rain.

"Cas Seth's here. I can feel his presence."

Castiel could feel it too. Seth was here.

Looking into those gorgeous azure depths Brooklyn nodded and together they burst through the doors.

Lightning lit the small museum inside as the angels remained frozen listening for anything or anyone that may be in the small area with them. The hard torrents outside splattered against the window pane as the angels proceeded to the locked door on the left. Brooklyn let her senses guide her as they approached the door.

Castiel lifted his hand and twisted his wrist forcing the door open. The lock snapped off and crashed to the floor while the heavy metal door groaned and creaked as it swung wide open. Darkness greeted them as they crossed through. Brooklyn tensed up yet again as she could feel the evil and pain bleeding from the cold stone.

The damned souls roamed the halls alongside their cruel abusers seeking the peace that eluded them for over four centuries. They continued down the hall hearing their footsteps echo against the walls. Despite the lack of light, Brooklyn and Castiel noticed the row of doors on each side. The heavy solid metallic doors stood tightly shut, silent witnesses to the human drama that played out in these cells.

Castiel felt her pause in front of the first door feeling her release his hand. He watched as she spun on her heels lifting her leg and snapping the door open with one swift kick. Taking her lead, the angel forced the opposite door open.

Door upon door slammed open against their will as the angels continued searching for Seth and the demons. Brooklyn couldn't pick up on their presence but refused to give up. Time was running out for the seer.

* * *

Lilith leered at the seer as Seth glared back at her. Pure unadulterated hatred raged in his sapphire depths as the demon stood up straightening out her clothes. Seth sat there numb all over as the marks of the demon formed into deep angry welts.

"Like I said earlier, don't fuck with me seer."

Seth sat mutely feeling dirty all over.

"Now that's a good boy," She cooed as her fingers through his hair without any resistance from the seer. With a wave of her hand Seth was once again fully clothed. No need for anyone to see him disheveled and broken now.

"Lilith, the angels have arrived," Damon appeared behind her. Lilith spun around on her heels.

"Bout time those two do gooders showed up."

"But what about our guest? What if they…."

Lilith shot up a hand effectively silencing Damon.

"What if they stumble upon our little guest? I'm counting on it!" Lilith purred.

Damon smiled wishing he could see Brooklyn's face when she found their little surprise visitor.

* * *

Brooklyn and Castiel delved deeper into the bowels of the Castillo turning over every rock and opening every door yet came up empty handed.

They had found one more tunnel with doors lined up like the others. Castiel watched his angel start forcing doors open ripping some off their hinges. He took the other side finding nothing in the vacant rooms. The smell of death lingered as the angels ears rang with the shrieks and cries of the dead and dying.

That was one thing Brooklyn found unnerving about her powers. She could hear the dead and even see them. The restless entities roamed in the form to which they left the living world leaving some disfigured and horrifically scarred.

Pushing the images and sounds from her mind, she continued down the hall with Castiel pressed tightly beside her. There was one door that faced them. One that neither angel had noticed before.

Castiel felt Brooklyn tense beside him as she cautiously approached the lone door. Her body trembled and heart raced the closer she approached unable to determine if the presence was human or not.

Swallowing down a lump that rapidly formed in her throat, Brooklyn slowly waved her hand shoving the door aside. The essence of the one inside slammed her like a tsunami. The overwhelming presence nearly knocked her down.

The form was familiar to the angel as she felt her feet moving in front of her nearing the unwilling guest on the floor. The bare back was facing them as she stepped in something wet and thick. It appeared to be blood as she traced the trail back to the still form on the floor. Castiel watched as she kneeled down dabbing her fingers in dark pool.

Upon closer examination her suspicions were confirmed as she rubbed the thick life giving fluid thoughtfully between her slender fingers.

The soft moan snapped her back to reality as she turned her attention back to the still figure.

Wiping the blood on her jeans, Brooklyn quietly approached the figure placing a hand on a cool strong shoulder.

"It's alright, you're safe now," she whispered gently.

"I knew you would find me," came the weak reply.

That voice! It couldn't be?! Could it?

As she gently turned the weak form over her eyes shot wide with shock and horror.

"Cas!" She cried out.

Castiel rushed to her side. His heart stopped dead as the identity of the mystery captive was revealed.

* * *

Uriel appeared before Seth looking down at the shriveled figure of the man. The angel pointed his nose up and over detected the faint hint of what transpired but hours ago. His face breaking out into a knowing grin as he taunted the prophet.

"Someone had a slice of devil's food cake," Uriel said in a mocking manner.

"Fuck off," Seth muttered beneath his breath.

"No that would've been you."

Seth remained quiet as his strength and energy were drained from his body. Lilith had made sure he wouldn't fight them when the time came.

Uriel smirked at the broken man vanishing before Lilith decided to return.

* * *

Castiel couldn't believe what rather who he was seeing on the ground.

Brooklyn cradled Aiden's head and shoulders in her lap as she healed the deep cuts across his throat and wrists.

Flickers of violet looked up at his in an almost apologetic manner.

"Castiel…"

The angel kneeled down beside his former friend seeing the pain the vampire was in.

"Aiden, what happened?"

He opened his eyes wider as he attempted to answer. Brooklyn gently pressed her hand upon his shoulder keeping him steady as he fought to sit up. Castiel felt a stab of horror as he saw the full extent of Aiden's injuries.

Bruises and lashes covered his body which was strange as they should've healed rapidly. Yet they were red and angry all over his lean form. Aiden coughed hard forcing blood to fill his mouth and spill over his bottom lip.

"Lilith found me in South Dakota. Judas tracked me down after I left. He cornered me unleashing his anger upon me. I couldn't fight back he was too strong. It was then Lilith appeared with something in hand. It was this small glass vial of a green substance she poured over my wounds. It burned like silver would."

Aiden began coughing hard as blood sprayed from his mouth. Brooklyn looked up at her angel with fear and panic in her eyes. Castiel knew he couldn't stay here that Aiden would be killed for sure.

The angel felt strange saving this Elder after all the trauma he caused him and Brooklyn. But then he remembered why. She had saved his humanity calling forth the remaining shards of his soul back from the darkness.

"Cas," Castiel over at his angel. Brooklyn was looking down at something on the vampire's wrist. He looked down seeing what the seraph had spotted. It was an ancient binding mark. The sickening realization of what the brand meant wash over both angels.

"Another Seal's been broken," Brooklyn sadly nodded her head as she looked down at Aiden seeing the vampire had slipped into unconsciousness.

"Aiden was a Seal and I didn't protect him," Brooklyn's voice was heavy with sorrow as she pressed her hand on Aiden's forehead. She lowered her head not wanting her angel to see the tears of anger rush down her face. Castiel reached out touching her face comforting his soulmate. The guilt wracked her as Castiel felt it fill his soul.

"Brooklyn, there's nothing we can do now. The Seal's been broken. We need to get Aiden to safety."

Brooklyn wiped away the tears and nodded her head.

"Markus! He can help tend to Aiden," Brooklyn leaned over Aiden's face.

"Aiden, can you hear me? Aiden, you need to listen."

A muffled moan escaped his lips. Brooklyn and Castiel took it as acknowledgement.

"I am sending you home. Markus is there and so is Brady. They will take care of you. I promise."

Aide reached up for her hand weakly gripping it. Brooklyn plucked her medallion from around her neck and forced it into the vampire's hand.

"This will prove to Markus and Brady I sent you to them. Let them help you."

Aiden began to protest as Brooklyn pressed her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes as the room filled with a bright blinding light remaining for several seconds before the room was once again bathed in darkness.

"Let's go find Seth," Brooklyn felt a quiet rage building within her knowing her angel felt it too.

Castiel knew the demons were in for trouble as Brooklyn stood and extended her hand for Castiel to take. Together the angels vanished.

* * *

Seth awakened to find himself outside now and flat on his back. His shirt had been ripped off leaving his naked upper body exposed to the humid Florida night. The sun was beginning to set to the West as he realized time was up for him. He closed his eyes and prayed that they would find him. Lilith had the dagger as she had proudly flashed it in his face but a few hours ago or whenever it was he was last awake.

He had to admit it was wonderful feeling the gentle tickle of a tropical breeze blowing across his skin even though he was about to be served up to some ancient Sumerian bitch demon like a sacrificial lamb.

"Look who finally woke up," Seth groaned knowing the demon whore has right next to him.

"Oh joy if it isn't Little Miss Sunshine," Lilith tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at the seraph seeing the effects of her little interlude were but temporary. But no matter as soon he would silenced for good.

"Such the mouth on you Seth. You are nothing like that brother of yours."

"What do you know about Jason?" He snapped his head towards the demon. Lilith knew that would get his attention.

"Before the angels got their vile hands on him, he and I got to know one another."

Seth bitterly laughed. "My brother may have been crazy but he wasn't stupid."

"Then you don't know your brother as well as you thought you did, Seth. He was quite the wild one you know. Very open to things if you know what I mean…"

"You shut your mouth! All that's ever spilled forth has been lies!"

Lilith continued on despite Seth's ranting.

"Remember how Castiel said his girlfriend had left him?"

"YOU! Oh Hell no!" Seth felt sharp waves of nausea wash over him as he fought back the bile that was rushing up his throat.

"Yep I was the lucky lady. I got rather tired of him and moved on to bigger better things."

"You mean Dean."

"Give this boy a hand! My you are quite the astute one Seth." Lilith giggled and jumped around as she clapped her hands. Tonight was going to be a good night for the demon. Or so she thought.

Damon and Uriel soon appeared as Anna had been called away to other matters. Uriel held a smooth golden bowl roughly the size of a cereal bowl as Damon held the dagger.

The sun had now completely vanished across the Western sky as the Sanguine Moon began rising overhead. Seth watched as the crimson rays touched his feet and began creeping up his body.

"Once the moonlight covers your heart, it's show time," Lilith whispered in Seth's ear.

* * *

**Okay next update soon! Nature kept cutting the power here so I apologize for the slow delay! **

**I promise things will be getting better in this story!**


	9. Lamashtu Rising

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone save for my OC's but I can dream though right? I want to thank everyone for showing their support and please do drop a review to let me know how I am doing!

* * *

Lilith began drawing the marks of Lamashtu upon Seth's chest and stomach as she chanted the summoning spell. The seer felt a sharp bolt of electricity race through his body as he knew it was the spell causing this. He screamed at the top of his lungs feeling as if his blood was boiling in his veins and arteries. The burning and tingling sensation flared deep within his body fanning out through ever finger toe and fiber of his being.

Uriel and Damon stood at attention watching the prophet suffering under Lilith's touch. For the angel this was sweet justice for the injustice Lucifer had been subjected to.

"You kill me you realize you won't get the inside scoop to the final battle," Lilith paused at the prophet's words thinking about it for a moment.

"Did you also forget Chuck is still running around?"

"Yeah well even if you try to lay a finger on him the Cherubim tethered to him pops in and blasts your ass back to Hell. Did you forget that little fact, Goldilocks?"

Lilith ignored the seer's snide remark and continued reciting the spell as Seth's screams filled the nighttime sky once again.

Brooklyn and Castiel appeared on the walkway spotting the small gathering across the courtyard. The silence around them indicated Lamashtu had not been freed meaning Seth was still alive!

"We still have time, Cas," Brooklyn withdrew her blade and made her way across the wide stone pathway with Castiel right beside her. Castiel knew it was her battle instincts kicking in as her body crouched and hugged the stone wall while keeping her eyes level with the small group.

Brooklyn narrowed her eyes spying Seth sprawled out with Lilith hovering over him outlining patterns and symbols on his body. His cries and wails rattled her ears and mind. She closed her eyes forcing herself to block out Seth's cries focusing on stopping Lilith and saving the seer.

She felt responsible for Aiden fighting for his existence this very moment in Phoenix and damn it she wasn't about to let another person in her life suffer again.

Damon closed his eyes as he felt the presence of the angels close by. He turned to Uriel seeing the angel nodding back in acknowledgment. The moon's light splashed across Seth's stomach and lower body nearing his heart.

Castiel and Brooklyn flattened their bodies against the wall when Damon had turned to face Uriel. Their hushed tones couldn't allow for Brooklyn and Castiel to make out their entire conversation but they did pick up bits and pieces of the exchange between demon and angel.

"Sounds like their discussing another Seal," Brooklyn whispered. Castiel nodded grimly.

"We have four Seals standing between us and Lucifer walking again. We cannot let them summon Lamashtu."

"You don't have to tell me that twice Cas."

Brooklyn eased her way along the wall never letting her eyes leave the demons. She kept her focus on Seth as his yells of pain pierced the otherwise gentle night like a knife. His anguished screams made the angel's blood run cold reminding her it was her fault he was about to be bled like a hog at slaughter.

Castiel shot his arm out clasping his hand firmly on Brooklyn's shoulder. She turned around meeting his pleading azure depths. She felt her heart melt at those gorgeous eyes.

"Brook, you must stop this. This is not your fault. You were under Lucifer's influence just as Dean was. Seth knows you did not do this to him, that it wasn't you that night."

Brooklyn looked away unable to keep his gaze her soul at war with itself. Castiel felt the conflict raging within his angel's spirit. If the demons seized on her vulnerability….

No! Castiel was not going to let that happen! Tightening his grip on her, the angel pulled her in his arms holding her hoping his loving open embrace would make her see and understand.

"I don't blame you for any of this, Brook and I never will. I love you."

The angel nodded as she pulled away and retrained her hard slate depths back on the scene before them. Determination replaced fear and uncertainty as Brooklyn crept closer. They stopped 10 feet behind Damon and Uriel not wanting to ruin the surprise.

Brooklyn looked over to see her angel's bright blue eyes turn a darker hue as his facial features hardened.

The thunder rolled as Lilith roughly grabbed Seth's wrist swiping the blade across the exposed veins and thin skin. As the cursed dagger sliced cleanly crosswise the seer gritted his teeth feeling the fire tear at his skin. The warm rush of his blood ran down his wrist and hand as Lilith held the bowl beneath the cascade of the warm thick offering. The demon turned away as she began chanting the next part of the spell. Lightning streaked across the skies lighting up the white hollow orbs of the female demon.

Damon's eyes flashed silver as Uriel's remained the same. The walls around them rattled and rumbled struggling to hold back what was coming through.

Brooklyn and Castiel hurried as Lilith slashed the other wrist of the seer laughing at the pain Seth was experiencing. The seer's world began to close in around him as he lay there with his wrists slit open. He could feel his blood running down his palms and fingers coating the centuries old stone with his blood.

This was it he realized sadly.

Lilith took the dagger that was still coated with Seth's blood eyeing him as the cold stone started cracking and splitting around them. Lamashtu demanded more blood and blood was what Lilith was going to give her.

"Time to say goodbye, Sethie," Lilith sneered as her hand positioned the dagger against his throat. Seth fought the urge to swallow fearing one slight move would seal the deal.

Brooklyn saw Lilith begin to make her move and attacked.

She revealed herself to Damon and Uriel with sword held high. Damon snarled at the angel as Uriel went for Castiel.

Brooklyn broke into a dead run as she let the anger and fury fuel her soul. She wasn't going to let Seth die.

Damon was thrown across the walkway as the powerful blow slammed against his body. Brooklyn raised her hand and swung her upper body watching the demon once again go airborne this time landing in the water of the harbor.

With one out of the way, she rushed Lilith as the demon began running the blade deep into Seth's throat. She ran with all her might.

"NO!" she shouted as Lilith looked up grinning widely from ear to ear.

"Too late Brookie."

Her emotions gathered within her becoming a powerful driving force propelling her towards the blonde haired demon. Seth fought to keep his head up as a flash of red streaked towards Lilith with inhuman speed. Angel and demon collided against the stone as Brooklyn gripped Lilith by the hair slamming her head against the wall. Lilith fought back hitting Brooklyn in the side knocking the wind from her lungs.

Brooklyn released Lilith stumbling backwards as Lilith stood glaring at the angel with her vile blank orbs.

"Bitch," Lilith muttered as she raised her hand.

Uriel swung at Castiel missing the angel as he ducked and rolled to the side. Castiel leapt up tackling Uriel to the ground with the finesse of a linebacker. Though twice his size, Castiel knocked his former comrade hard to the ground.

Uriel reached up wrapping his large paw like hands around Castiel's neck. He didn't care if Castiel died by his hand for Uriel had come to see his brother as the enemy.

"Since you won't join me, Castiel, you will die."

Castiel clawed at Uriel's grip feeling his vessel's face turning beet red and feeling his eyes begin to bulge from their sockets. The angel wasn't about to roll over not by a long shot.

As Uriel channeled his energy in strangling the angel, Castiel rammed his smaller fists hard against Uriel's ribcage. The shock cause the angel to release Castiel as he doubled over in pain.

Castiel stood wiping the blood away from the corner of his mouth watching the angel roll around and writhe.

"Stand up Uriel. Stand up!"

Uriel saw the ice cold stare and challenging stance of Castiel. The angel never backed away from a challenge.

"You think you can defeat me?" Icy eyes followed Uriel as he struggled to stand and face his enemy. Castiel saw the long blade slide down from his sleeve.

"So you have Lucifer's Sword."

"You finally realized that in order for an angel to die…"

"Another angel has to be the one to kill them," Castiel finished Uriel's words. The horrific realization dawned on him as Uriel saw the blood draining from Castiel's face. Drawing his own sword, Castiel prepared to do battle ready to kill his former brother and friend if it meant weakening Lilith.

Brooklyn raised her hands blocking Lilith's latest attack. The angel fired back.

"Dagger!" She shouted and flattened her palm. Lilith screamed in shock and anger as the blade appeared in the angel's hand. The demon felt the angel's turbulent blue green eyes fixed straight at her heart.

"What you think you're gonna stop me? Apparently you seem to have forgotten I'm stronger, faster and more powerful."

"Only because you whored yourself to Lucifer, Lilith," Brooklyn said with an air of disgust. She knew that would hit the demon where it mattered as Lilith grew enraged and lost her focus on Seth. Seizing the opportunity, the angel moved towards the prophet seeing him barely hanging on to the realm of the living.

His face and skin were ashen bordering on a sick pale grey hue. The wounds ran deep in his wrist as the gash on his throat was not as deep but still bled. His breathing was light and shallow as his chest rattled with each faint breath.

"Seth, hang in there, I'm gonna get you outta here."

The prophet forced his eyes open and tilted his eyes up to Brooklyn's. The pain was prominent in his handsome features and piercing blue depths.

"Brooklyn," Seth whispered as he struggled to lift a hand and point behind her. The angel spun around as the trails of crimson began forming the mark of Lamashtu and absorbed into the thick stone. A flash of bright red and gold filled the nighttime sky as a loud roar drowned out the sounds of the nearby city.

"Three Seals left," was all Brooklyn could mutter as the stone gave way creating a large gateway for what was coming through.

Uriel and Castiel froze mid battle as Lamashtu rose from the abyss. The thick black plume rushed upward vanishing into the night.

"We're too late," Castiel watched the demon take off to where he didn't know. This was not good to say the least.

Lilith laughed maniacally as she had won. Lamashtu was free and only three Seals remained before Lucifer walked free.

Brooklyn lunged for the demon with dagger still in her hand poised at Lilith's black heart. Lilith looked at the attacking angel and rolled her eyes.

"You angels just never know when to give up."

Lilith vanished as the angel came within inches of her leaving Brooklyn to stab at nothing but air. She ran into the opposite wall slamming her side and head against the resilient barrier. Brooklyn slumped to the ground temporarily stunned by the sheer force of her rough stop.

Castiel saw the scene unfold while he stood off with Uriel. The larger angel chuckled at the smaller seraph.

"You are blind, Castiel. She will be your downfall as I said before."

Before the seraph could retaliate, Uriel made a hasty exit with only the sound of wings beating between claps of thunder. Castiel looked across seeing his beloved angel slumped against the wall while Seth remained chained.

The angel rushed to Seth's side immediately tending to his wounds. Quiet mumbling came from Seth's lips as the gashes closed up preventing any more blood from spilling. Castiel then focused on the chains snapping them open with a mere thought. The sound of metal fracturing caused Seth to force his eyes open and look up into Castiel's concerned ice blue ones.

"Castiel," he began to whisper but was silence by the gentle hand of the angel.

"Don't talk, Seth."

Seth turned his head over towards Brooklyn seeing the angel slouched against the wall. She wasn't moving.

"Brooklyn…." Castiel looked over seeing the fiery haired angel unmoving. Panic began to grip the seraph as he rushed over to her side gently cradling her in his arms. Castile pushed aside a few loose strands of coppery hair while rocking her in his arms.

"Brook, please wake up," he gently implored her to wake up. The angel's eyes fluttered open and looked up at Castiel. She hissed in pain when her fingers touched the thick wetness that matted part of her hair. Grimacing through her discomfort, Brooklyn rose with her angel's assistance and wiped off the small stone chips and mortar from her clothing.

"Is Seth alright?"

Castiel nodded. "We need to get him home, Brook. He lost a great deal of blood and there is no telling what that dagger did to him."

* * *

Lucifer reveled in the sweet victory as the door that held him in for so long had weakened further. Lamashtu was free and causing havoc upon man. He also knew that meant on other thing: Gabriel would soon be his once again as it should've been. The very thought of the Messenger's body pressed beneath him sent shivers down his spine. Three Seals remained.

* * *

Brady was tending to Aiden in the spare room. When the Elder appeared in the living room, his first reaction was to kill him. But when Aiden showed Brooklyn's medallion he shoved aside his hunter's instinct realizing Brooklyn had sent him here.

The hunter good a real good look at the Elder noting he looked so frail beneath the blanket as Brady ran the cool cloth across Aiden's forehead and face. He felt a stab of pity for the vampire seeing the sad state Aiden was in. After all Aiden had done to them, Brady also knew the Elder loved Brooklyn and would've died first before letting harm come to her.

He wondered how Aiden came to be in his current situation. As he continued running the cloth over the vampire's exposed skin, something caught Brady's eye. Gently turning Aiden's wrist, Brady dropped the limb immediately. He recognized that insignia as he had seen it somewhere before. Then he remembered. It was that damn nightmare he had. He hadn't told Brooklyn or Cas as he didn't want to upset them but now he realized it was a vision.

"You didn't know, Braden," Aiden said quietly starting the hunter.

"Know what?" He attempted to feign ignorance.

"Your nightmare was a vision."

Brady turned away embarrassed by Aiden's ability to reach within his mind.

"You were right to not tell Brooklyn or Castiel. It would've upset them greatly."

"What happened to you Aiden?"

Aiden closed his eyes and bit his lip. He never dreamt he would be here about to tell Braden Wellington how he wound up being a Seal.

"I was a Seal, Braden. Judas tracked me down in the Badlands shortly after I left here. He was working with Lilith to find me as one of the Seals was the betrayal of a child by their sire. He chose me because my soul broke free thanks to Brooklyn. I found a small piece of my humanity and fiercely held on to it refusing to let Judas or Lilith break me. Judas betrayed me to Lilith but not before he unleashed his fury upon me."

Brady nodded and had observed the wounds and injuries that still had not healed yet. Something happened to him but Brady sensed hesitation coming from Aiden. He was holding back and Brady was determined to find out what.

Brooklyn and Castiel reappeared in the living room with Seth between them.

"Markus?! Brady!? We need help!" Brooklyn hollered out as they lowered Seth upon the couch. Markus stormed in the living room pushing past the angels shocked to see Seth still alive.

"Seth! Oh my god, Brooklyn what happened?"

"Lilith nearly succeeded in killing him when she freed Lamashtu."

"Lamashtu's free?" Castiel and Brooklyn both nodded their heads.

"We only have three Seals left, Markus. Aiden was another Seal."

Markus pursed his lips tightly as he headed down the hall to prepare a bath to help begin the healing process. Castiel began peeling off the prophet's blood soaked garments tossing them into a heap upon the floor. Seth could only moan as Castiel and Brooklyn gently lifted his naked body and transported him towards the waiting bath.

"Lower him in the water," Markus was soft spoken which Brooklyn picked up on. She found it odd that he was being so quiet.

Shoving her suspicions aside, she helped her angel place the seer in the hot soothing water. A hint of bloodroot and witch hazel tickled their noses as they stood back and let Markus begin to heal the seer.

Seth was seated up to his chin allowing for all three gash marks to be fully submerged allowing for the healing mixture to do it the job.

"I am going to check on Braden," Castiel turned to head downstairs leaving Brooklyn with Markus.

Castiel stepped in the cool quiet dark room seeing Brady was seated on the edge of the bed as Aiden fought of what Castiel suspected was a fever. He softly treaded through the door and around the bed stopping beside the two on the bed.

"Castiel," Aiden looked up to see his former friend hovering over him.

"Hello Aiden," he said softly before sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"Castiel, I am sorry for everything….." the angel shot up a hand silencing the Elder.

"Aiden, you do not need to be sorry for what Judas did to you. He manipulated and twisted your anger into something far more evil and sinister keeping you in the dark so to speak. A long time ago I forgave a young man for his crimes hoping he would understand I never meant to bring him pain and suffering for centuries to come."

Aiden forced a small weak smile knowing Castiel had forgiven him.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Castiel nodded back looking up at Brady. Brady continued running the cloth over the Elder in a brotherly manner.

"Braden, thank you. I want to apologize for using you to get to Brooklyn. I realize now the error of my actions."

Brady paused and looked down at the Elder reading the violet depths as he spoke.

"I know we haven't been the best of friends to put it lightly, Aiden but I forgive you for making me your bitch."

Aiden chuckled as he settled back in the pillows.

**Next update soon!!!! Thanks to everyone for supporting these stories!**


	10. Marked

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_I want to apologize for the slow delay as I was in battle with a nasty sinus headache. I won!

* * *

The voice filled Gabriel's mind as he struggled to rest his vessel.

_Gabriel….._

_Soon Gabriel….._

The Messenger covered his ears and gritted his teeth fighting to ignore Lucifer's soft taunts but the mark upon his wrist flashed crimson red something he couldn't block out.

"Stop! Leave me be!"

_Soon Gabriel….._

_Your body and soul will be mine….._

Gabriel could only close his eyes and curl in a ball as Lucifer's merciless taunts continued echoing in his mind.

Lucifer grinned as his violet pools glowing a rich indigo hue as he picked up on the angst coursing though his Messenger's soul. His Messenger, as it was before and will be again. Centuries passed but he never forgot his emerald eyed angel. Before the Fall Gabriel was his world, his reason for being. It was the way his body fit with his when they lay together beneath the stars. It was the way he would wrap his wings around Gabriel keeping him close against his own body. The feel of his skin against his lips was like tasting pure Heaven on his mouth. Most importantly it was the unconditional love the Messenger gave him.

A love that not even that demon Lilith could give him. Sure he had convinced her to join him as a blow against God but it was an empty victory. Gabriel had turned repulsed by what he had become. His form had been horribly altered leaving charred black flesh where once radiant glowing gold had been. His eyes no longer that sweet rich tropical blue but a dark hateful violet that flowed with rage.

It was that reaction from his former lover that burned the brightest in his dark tainted soul.

"Soon, my Messenger, you will come to love me again," he whispered to himself as his eyes turned a softer glow as he fingered the ring hanging from the chain around his neck.

"Samael!" He shouted calling for the demon.

* * *

Dean and Tariel were curled up together beneath the thin blankets as Sam was sitting at the small table clicking away on his laptop. The lovers had collapsed in exhaustion only exerting enough energy to peel away the blood smeared clothing, shower and then collapse beneath the thin yet very soft blankets. Dean had fallen asleep the second his head hit the pillow as Tariel had soon followed her hunter, drifting into a troubled slumber with his arms securely around her.

Sam couldn't sleep and instead looked up anything and everything he could about the angel Remiel. He figured if he couldn't get any shut eye he could spend that time researching his past life. What information he had was from Afriel and Gabriel which wasn't too much in his opinion. He wanted to learn more. Unfortunately any and all information he gathered was taken from the same damn generic source! He leaned back in the chair running his hands through his face.

"Sam," the hunter leapt up to find Brooklyn standing before him. A streak of lightning lit up the room highlighting her beautiful features. Only those gorgeous slate pools were almost dull and bleak as her face was frozen in a frown.

"Brooklyn, what's wrong? Where's Cas?" He approached the angel looking down at the one he had guarded so long ago through so many lifetimes. The part of him that remembered the love they shared wanted to reach out and stroke her angelic face but didn't. He remembered his promise not to come between her and Cas.

"Cas is alright, Sam. He is home in Phoenix tending to Aiden. We found Seth and he is home as Markus is healing him. Lilith nearly killed him in Florida."

Sam saw the guilt and heard the remorse in her voice.

"Brook, why must you blame yourself? It wasn't your fault."

Brooklyn shook her head and put her hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Because I was the one who offered Seth up like a Thanksgiving Day turkey to Lilith. You don't understand the pain I'm feeling, the guilt I harbor inside. I could've fought it but I didn't. Instead I let Lucifer in and control me. That is something I will never forgive myself for, Sam."

The hunter noticed the tears welling in her eyes. He knew she was shaken and upset. Looking over to see Dean and Tariel still sleeping soundly, Sam didn't want to wake his brother and angel. But he couldn't leave Brooklyn here.

Sam spotted the keys quickly grabbing them and motioning for the angel to follow him out. Brooklyn silently nodded as she stepped out in the steady rain towards the Impala.

The roar of the engine was the only thing breaking the silence between them as Sam drove. He shot a sideways glance at the copper haired seraph seeing her stare straight ahead like she was in a trance.

"Listen there's a diner down the road and I was thinking we could grab something…."

Sam stopped himself mid sentence as he forgot angels didn't eat as food wasn't necessary to sustain themselves.

"That would be nice."

Sam watched her force a small smile as she looked at him before turning back to stare out the windshield. The hunter wondered if Castiel knew she was here.

The diner was tiny but clean and the pair found themselves to be the only customers there. The server was a guy which for Sam was nice change considering all the servers they ever had were big breasted women with legs up to their necks.

Sam decided on a double burger with fries and a Coke while Brooklyn struggled with the menu until choosing a cheeseburger fries and diet Coke. Sam chuckled at her choice of beverage earning a glare from his copper haired companion.

"So why did you come, Brook? I mean aren't you needed back in Phoenix?"

Brooklyn looked down at her hands which were neatly folded on the table.

"Lamashtu was summoned. We only have three Seals left before Lucifer walks," her voice was so soft at this point Sam strained to hear her.

"Did I just hear you correctly? Lamashtu's free? How?"

"Seth's blood was shed at the Castillo de San Marcos. Cas and I arrived to save him before Lilith finished him off but the Seal had been broken. We also found Aiden there as well. He was chained and beaten badly. His blood covered the stone floor. Judas delivered him to Lilith gift wrapped you could say."

"Aiden!? The same Aiden that nearly turned you?" Brooklyn sadly nodded her head. Sam felt his body tighten and tense at the name of the Elder.

"Yes, Sam, the same Aiden. But he has been redeemed he reclaimed the last shred of his soul and held it tight through everything they did to him. Brady forgave him as Aiden showed remorse for what he did to him. Sam, Cas forgave him. Forgave him centuries ago. And I forgave him too."

Sam was unsure of what to make of this as vampires were things that he and Dean hunted, not forgave. But as he sat there looking into those rich gray depths Sam felt his tense body relax in the booth.

"You just have to have faith and trust me on this one, Sam. Judas twisted his emotions and manipulated him for centuries. Don't you get it? Judas used the Elders as his own personal puppets using them to carry out his own plans."

"Do you think he knew about the Seals?"

"I am not sure but I would not rule it out. Judas betrayed Heaven if you recall and as punishment was damned to walk the Earth as he is now. Think about it. If you were punished liked Judas wouldn't you want to see vengeance?"

"I am but I don't like what the conclusion is."

Before they could continue, their orders arrived. Sam dove into the greasy offering on the large blue plate while Brooklyn took a more civilized approach. Though she didn't need food like Sam did, it didn't mean she wouldn't indulge in a good meal every once in a while. It made her feel human again.

As they ate, a pair of black eyes watched them from across the street.

Brooklyn managed to consume half her meal before pushing it away.

"How have Dean and Tariel been?"

Sam stopped mid bite knowing she would ask him that. If he told her fine that would be a lie and he was sure Brooklyn could tell when he was lying. So he went with the truth.

"Could be better. The last run in was with Barbas and Dean nearly lost her."

"What!? That bastard is running around free?!" Sam weakly nodded.

"Yeah, when the Gate was opened he broke free along with Lilith and the others. When he learned Tariel was in human form he came after her like a shark in the water. He nearly got her in Toledo."

Brooklyn held her head in her hands over the news. Barbas roaming free was the last thing Tariel needed right now. Brooklyn knew of the history between her and the former angel. Before Barbas had been cast from Heaven he had branded Tariel with his mark ensuring he would find her wherever she was. She wondered if Dean knew about that tiny detail. Knew that was why he was easily tracking them down from town to town and state to state.

"Sam, Dean needs to do everything in his power to protect Tariel. Barbas cannot get his hands on her."

"Why the sudden gloom and doom, Brook?"

"Because Sam Tariel is a marked angel. Barbas ensured he would find her no matter where she was. As he Fell, Barbas burned the symbol of Lucifer upon her body. Look I didn't want to say this but I may as well. Before they were cast from Heaven, some of the angels marked their former lovers and those closest to them with Lucifer's brand. You see, Sam, when the Fallen returned they could claim those angels as their own to do with what they wish or please. That is why Tariel is branded, Sam. Barbas wants her back."

Her gray eyes hardened at the last sentence as they remained transfixed on Sam.

They didn't notice the server placing the check between them.

"Anything else?"

"Uh no thanks, I think we're good."

To their shock, the server pulled up a chair and sat down in front of the pair. A smug expression plastered on his face. His eyes flooded to pure black as the others in the diner surrounded them. One of them locked the door. The dull click made Sam's blood turn ice cold in his veins as he knew they were surrounded. Brooklyn's eyes immediately flashed blue green as the demons surrounded them.

"Well if it isn't Sam Winchester or should I say Remiel and Brooklyn DeTaurius all alone without their little entourage," the demon before them said in a snarky tone.

Brooklyn stared at the demon knowing who they were up against. She subtly began positioning her body in the tight booth but the demon only chuckled at her.

"Nice moves, angel but I know you better than you know yourself."

"You always were one to run your mouth, Samael."

Samael smirked at them both as he leaned back and folded his arms across his host's chest. He saw the angel's eyes swirl blue green only causing him to widen his smirk.

"I love it when you get all bothered like that. Brings back memories of our time together," he reached out caressing her cheek. Brooklyn gripped the demon's wrist and flung it away with disgust and contempt.

"Don't you touch me ever again. You need to learn some manners."

"Ha! You think you can order me around, Brookie? That's where you're wrong."

Before the angel could react, Samael moved with cat like reflexes grabbing her arm and clamping his hand across her wrist. Sam rose to his friend's aid only to have two demons slam him against the wall. The hunter watched helplessly as Samael chanted in the archaic tongue as Brooklyn struggled and cried out in pain. Her skin burned beneath the demon's cold dark touch.

"Now let's see if your precious Castiel can try and save you now."

Samael released his vise like grip from her arm revealing the all too familiar sign. He turned to Sam sneering at the hunter as the demon repeated what he did on the angel with the hunter. He bellowed in pain as demon's vile touch scorched his skin. Horror washed over her as Sam realized what Samael had done. Brooklyn stared at the brand feeling ill all over as she dropped to her knees grabbing her wrist in vain. The fresh scorched skin burned like acid.

"NO! NO!" Brooklyn screamed at the top of her lungs as her black wings exploded from behind her. Her rage became unleashed as she shed her mortal coil blinding all the demons. Samael managed to flee mere seconds before the diner erupted in a bright cleansing white. The demons that remained screeched and wailed as their eyes were burned from their eyes. The angel angrily smited every single demon not holding back any of the anger as she unleashed her wrath on the minions of Hell. Sam felt the two towering minions release him as their hosts were vanquished in a blinding flash of gold and white which didn't harm him in the least. Rather it welcomed him and embraced him once again reminding him of a life long ago.

Her true voice rang out blowing out windows and doors showering them both in fine shards of glass and metal. Sam shielded his face and eyes as the wave of glass covered his hair and jacket. He silently reminded himself never to piss her off.

Brooklyn returned to her human body leaving the diner in total darkness. She collapsed to the ground landing in a thin layer of broken grass panting hard as Sam rushed to her side.

"Brooklyn, here let me help you," wrapping an arm around her waist lifting her up with ease to her feet. The angel looked around seeing what she had done spying the bodies of several demons sprawled across the floor.

"Bastards," she whispered. Sam pressed her against his body holding her close as the angel sobbed uncontrollably.

"Brooklyn, we will get through this. Samael won't get his hands on us."

Her friend's words offered little solace as the burning feeling against her skin served as a painful reminder. She wished her father was here.

"Sam, why did Samael call you Remiel?"

Sam gently pulled her away seeing a questioning set of gray pools looking up at him, needing to know. The hunter firmly gripped her shoulders staring her square in the eye. She needed to know everything.

"Brooklyn, there is something you must know about me, about us. But here it's not safe to talk. We need to find somewhere safe."

Brooklyn bit her lower lip thinking of a place they could go but found herself unable to think straight as the angry black etching seared her skin.

Sam quickly thought of a place. Grabbing the despondent angel, the hunter raced to the Impala bringing the engine to life and racing from the parking lot watching the tiny piece of Hell vanish in the rearview mirror.

Brooklyn could only stare at the ugly smear as she silently prayed to find a way to break the spell. She couldn't tell if she was more pissed off or distraught at this point as she raked her nails down the center of her wrist leaving a trail of dark red welts.

"I hate him," she simply stated while continuing to disfigure her wrist.

The grief, anger and hopelessness in her listless eyes felt like a stab in Sam's heart. He watched the fat tears roll down her face and onto the bench seat of the Impala as her scratching turned from strong angry raking to weak and disheartening scraping. Cas was going to be heartbroken when he learned of Samael's ruthless trick as would Dean. Dean would just be flat out irate and hunt down the son of a bitch without question.

Sam spotted a rest area off the interstate relieved to see no other vehicle as he eased the Impala down the ramp and into the empty lot. The rain had ceased leaving a heavy feeling in the air as they walked towards the small trail leading into a patch of woods. The ground was surprisingly solid despite the steady rains earlier but neither one seemed to notice.

Brooklyn eyed a large dry picnic table motioning for Sam to join her as they sat on the table. She turned to the hunter patiently waiting for him to speak. Brooklyn watched the hunter card his hands through his hair before gathering his composure.

"Brooklyn, I don't know how to say this but I was an angel. My name was Remiel and I was your guardian ever since you walked the Earth starting in Roman Spain. Every lifetime I was there for you watching over you, protecting you and loving you. We had fallen in love with one another but our feelings didn't go unnoticed. You see before you were born so to speak, I had been with another: Azazel. He was an angel before he was the yellowed eyed demon."

Brooklyn sat there holding her face in her hands as she fought to take in this newest twist. First Gabriel turns out to be her real father and now Sam decided to spill his guts and confess he was not only an angel who was banging Azazel but had been her first angelic love. This just kept getting better and better.

"Brook, I'm sorry for dumping all of this on you but I was hoping to talk to you about this when circumstances were not so stressful. I thought you deserved to know this."

Brooklyn silently nodded her head and turned to Sam greeting him with understanding and compassion.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for being honest you don't know how much that means to me. But this is all so overwhelming for me, Sam. Did Cas know any of this?"

"I am not sure, Brook. But if he does he isn't showing any reaction. But he trusts and loves you and I will not stand in the way between you both. I wanna make that very clear. You both were meant to be together."

Brooklyn smiled at him as she rested her arms on her knees. The pair sat there in a comfortable silence until that peace was broken by the snapping of a twig.

Sam almost instantly had his gun cocked as Brooklyn's eyes turned blue green at the unseen presence. The angel was on her feet as her muscles tensed ready to do battle. Sam was right by her side as the sound of footsteps started to become audible. From the thicket a form slowly stumbled towards them unaware of the pair.

Sam trained his gun on the dark figure as it continued approaching the angel and hunter mumbling incoherently.

"No….Lucifer…..Never…."

Brooklyn's eyes went wide with recognition as identity of their visitor came to light.

"Sam wait!" She gently pushed the muzzle down before racing towards him.

Brooklyn caught her father before he collapsed to the wet ground. Gabriel looked up at his daughter unable to recognize her. His usually rich emerald pools were dark and languid as he continued mumbling. Brooklyn cradled her father in her arms and lifted her head towards Sam. The hunter stood there dumbfounded.

"Sam, go back to the motel, my father needs me. Something is wrong with him."

"Brook, let me help," Brooklyn shook her head and shot up a hand at her friend.

"No, Sam you cannot help this time. Just please go back. I will come back soon I promise."

Sam turned and sprinted for the car as Brooklyn vanished with her father in her arms.

* * *

**Was it a coincidence that Sam and Brook happened to find Gabriel? And how will Castiel Dean and the others react when they learn what Samael did to Sam and Brook?**

**Again I want to thank everyone everyone for reading and supporting these works and characters!**


	11. Mind Games

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but hey I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_Again I want to thank everyone out there for supporting these works!

* * *

Seth had yet to regain consciousness since Florida. Brady had prepared one of the spare rooms hoping he had made the bed comfortable enough for his friend. The prophet looked so frail and vulnerable beneath the large soft blankets with the only sign he was alive was the steady rising and falling of his chest. Markus had managed to heal the wounds left behind by Lilith as now all they could do was wait.

The dagger had been coated in oleander and hemlock, a lethal combination for humans. Seth had been able to mutter he was poisoned before slipping away once again. Brady had raced to prepare a healing brew that would purge and renew his body.

Now each took turns watching over the sleeping man praying he would make a full recovery.

Raphael appeared to them on the second day.

The towering seraph silently approached the sleeping man examining him with mannerisms that reminded Brady of a physician. The Healer placed his hand over Seth's forehead then over his heart before turning to face the two anxious faces.

"Seth rests but it will take time for the poison to be fully exorcised from his body. You did the right thing, both of you."

Markus and Brady exchanged brief smiles knowing Seth was going to be okay.

* * *

Brooklyn looked around the safe house as she eased her father onto the bed. It was too dangerous to be anywhere else, even her own home.

Gabriel lay sprawled out on the bed continuing his string of mumbles and rants. His eyes were rolled back in his head leaving empty white blanks in their place. Brooklyn didn't know what to do. She peered down at the torn scratched flesh knowing it would heal but the ugly mark would still be there. How would she tell her angel?

Brooklyn collapsed in the chair watching her father shiver as he broke out in a cold sweat. She knew Lucifer was behind this, tormenting her father getting his freak on while the Messenger suffered lost in an almost catatonic state.

The tears began welling in her eyes teetering on the brink of spilling over. Brooklyn wiped her eyes refusing to cry. She couldn't afford the emotion as she needed to be strong for her father, had to keep the faith alive and burning for both of them.

Brooklyn continued watching her beloved father continue enduring the suffering with her by his side. She felt his pain as if it were her own. The angel could only watch as he thrashed about the bed flailing his arms and legs attacking an unseen foe. As his wrist came to rest on the edge of the bed, Brooklyn saw it, the ugly black brand on his wrist the same as hers and Sam's.

Her heart sank as her eyes fell upon the mark of Lucifer figuring it out it had to be the Fallen One's doing. The bastard had lay claim to her father branding him like livestock just as Samael had done with her and Sam. Brooklyn went to the bathroom dousing a cloth in cold water returning to her father's side as he remained still on the bed.

"I'm here now. You're not alone anymore, Father," she whispered to him while slowly running the cool cloth over his forehead and face. Gabriel seemed to respond to her voice as he turned his head to her but his eyes remained closed.

"My daughter….." his voice was barely audible but Brooklyn knew he was trying to reach out, break through the barrier.

"Yes, it's me, Brooklyn."

Gabriel moaned before his head thrashed from side to side as another terrifying vision visited him.

Brooklyn stumbled back to avoid his swinging fists.

"Fight it! I know you can!"

"He can't hear you," Brooklyn spun around finding Zachariah before her.

"What do you know about this?" She coldly demanded as the angel made himself comfortable in the chair she had only but been in minutes before.

"Know about what?" he answered in a flat toneless voice.

"This!" She flashed her father's wrist to make her point clear.

"Why don't you ask him when he wakes up from his latest sweet dream. After all he's the one who played Russian roulette and lost. Besides you need to be focusing on the looming battle. After all, you have a role to play as you already know."

"Screw the prophecy! I will not play the good little soldier until my father is awake and free of his nightmares. So until then you can take your little divination and shove it!"

Brooklyn turned back around to tend to her father not caring that Zachariah was seething at her choice of words. He was not about to be pushed around by her.

As she continued wiping his sweaty brow, Zachariah rushed across the room pulling Brooklyn to her feet. His vessel's eyes flashed hard and cold as his voice was low and menacing.

"You will fight whether or not your father is healed. He made the choice which led him to where he is now so you better accept it."

Brooklyn's eyes immediately flashed blue green as her face contorted into unmasked fury. With one wave of her arm, Zachariah was hurled across the room crashing into the chair rolling backwards on the floor. She stormed across the room before the angel could stand up raising her arms and forcing the smug seraph against the wall.

"You know something, Zachariah I can feel it. What are you hiding?! Answer me!"

"You think you're so righteous and justified in your actions don't you? Remember, I know about you and Aiden and I will tell Castiel without thinking twice. Do you really want your precious Cas to know that you love the Elder? I know you exchanged blood with him before you went back inside to wash away the sex and smell of that filthy bloodsucker. The very thought of you two is vile enough."

"Don't you even bring Aiden into this Zachariah. Leave him out of this! This is between you and me."

"Your actions speak much louder than words Brooklyn," he said dryly as she kept the angel pinned up against the wall. Brooklyn closed one hand constricting his airway silencing the angel.

"Brooklyn let him go!" Immediately she released the angel upon hearing Castiel's voice behind her. Slowly she turned around to face her angel keeping her wrist hidden behind her back. Zachariah caught a glimpse of the mark and torn flesh suppressing a self satisfying smirk.

So it seemed she had been made a marked angel and he suspected it was Samael's doing. He kept this information to himself knowing the pain it would cause. Zachariah stood silently watching the angels as Castiel confronted Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn what is going on?" He slowly approached the visible shaken angel seeing the tsunami of emotions crashing in her gray eyes.

"Brooklyn and I were discussing some pertinent business. Nothing serious only matters pertaining to the plan and oncoming battle with Lilith."

Castiel looked over at the smaller angel noticing her jaw was clenched tight and her eyes had yet to revert to the soft gray hue. Something wasn't right here. Someone was hiding something.

"Brooklyn is this true?" Castiel moved in front of her blocking the smug seraph from her view. Brooklyn wanted to tell him everything right then and there, steal Zachariah's thunder and make him sweat.

_I wouldn't do that if I was you, Brooklyn….._

Taking a deep breath she looked straight into her angel's gorgeous eyes and answered him.

"Yes, Cas it is. Zachariah tracked me down as I have been caring for my father. Sam and I found him stumbling in the woods. He hasn't woken up yet." The tears spilled down her face.

Castiel turned seeing the Messenger's listless body on the bed. His face and arms coated in sweat as his lips silently moved. The angel knelt down beside the archangel stunned by the ashen appearance of Gabriel's skin. His breathing was light and shallow giving him a deathly aura.

"Gabriel, it's me, Castiel. Gabriel, what happened?"

The Messenger's head listed from side to side before coming to rest away from the angel. Brooklyn could only stand and watch as one angel fought for his angelic existence as the other sat watching devastated over the deteriorating condition of the other.

Zachariah came up behind Brooklyn making his presence known by whispering ominously in her ear:

"You did the right thing. Why put Castiel through the pain? Just remember if you refuse to fight…."

"I get the point loud and clear. If I go AWOL everyone I love suffers for my disobedience."

"Well said Brooklyn. I couldn't have stated it better myself."

Zachariah vanished leaving Brooklyn alone with her angel and father. She closed her eyes as the brand on her wrist burned deeper into her skin and flesh.

* * *

Sam parked the car and killed the engine thinking of of an excuse to tell Dean. How was he going to tell his brother that Samael had ambushed him and Brooklyn claiming them as his own? He was getting rather sick of the giant fuck you they seemed to keep getting from Heaven. The same Heaven that claims Dean and Brooklyn are supposed to be their fearless leaders.

He laughed bitterly before throwing the door open and stepping out to face his brother and Tariel.

* * *

Samael smiled to himself knowing there was no way Castiel or Dean could save the angel and hunter. Sam was his!

As for Brooklyn, well Lucifer had promised her to him and he wasn't about to let the fiery seraph slip through his fingers for a third time.

"You realize branding Sam Winchester and Brooklyn DeTaurius in such a brazen manner was not only foolish but fool hearty?"

Samael turned around to see Zachariah standing there. His eyes calm as he stood there waiting for the demon to answer.

"I knew what I was doing Zach. You just keep your end of the bargain and I will honor my part of the deal," venom laced the demon's voice as his eyes turned coal black.

Zachariah clasped his hands together before stepping closer towards the unholy being. As much as he loathed doing business with Samael, Zachariah needed him. The demon served as his eyes and ears to the movements of Lilith and the other A list demons. In return, Zachariah left Samael alone under the condition he kept a low profile and didn't draw any attention to himself.

But when his usefulness ran out back to Hell he goes.

"What of Anna?"

"What about her?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about, Samael."

The demon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms at the angel's demand.

"Anna has been hanging out with Uriel. Seems Hekyll and Jekyll have been Lilith's little helpers for a while now. They tried killing Brooklyn in Florida about a year ago when she was human. She still has the hots for Castiel and Dean. Doesn't like the competition if you catch my drift."

Zachariah nodded as he filed the away the information within his mind. He knew the former angel didn't trust him or any of them for that matter.

"So she stooped to a new level has she?"

Samael smirked as he nodded his head.

"Excellent work as usual. Keep me informed of Lilith's movements. I'll be in touch soon."

Samael watched as the angel vanished.

* * *

Brooklyn stood in the bathroom searching for something to cover the deep lashes on her wrist. Her hands shook uncontrollably as she flung open cabinets and drawers looking for anything to detract away from the red angry deep scratches.

A soft rapping on the door made the angel jump.

"Brook is everything alright?" Castiel's voice gently spoke out.

"Yes, Cas everything's alright. I just need a minute." Her voice shaky at best as she knew Castiel probably could hear the wavering in her voice.

Brooklyn leaned against the counter gripping the smooth edges tightly until her knuckles turned white. She forced her head up to stare at the sullen eyed reflection glaring back at her. The temperature in the room suddenly rose as the room took on a sinister feel. Something dripped down the side of her face. Reaching up, she touched the thin runny liquid to discover it was sweat. Her eyes darted back to the mirror as to her horror she saw the room melt away behind her and erupt in flames. Brooklyn shut her eyes squeezing them tight while gripping the counter tighter still.

_Brook……_

"Go away!" She covered her ears and turned her back to the mirror unaware of the hand extending through glass. The solid heavy mirror rippled like water as more dark flesh pushed through.

_Brook…._

"NO!" Her scream higher pitched as the door began rattling.

_You cannot stop me….._

The angel sank to the floor crying and screaming as she curled up into a tight ball. The dark figure stepped through the once solid glass landing before the trembling seraph. Rich violet eyes looked down as it knelt before Brooklyn. A sinister smile lit up its dark face as dry burnt hands roughly grabbed her slender wrists jerking the sobbing angel to her feet.

_Hello Brooklyn….I told you it was futile to fight me…._

Brooklyn fought to keep her eyes closed feeling the hot burning breath against her throat and cheek. She could detect the evil hateful grin plastered on the demon's face before it twisted into a contorted sneer.

She felt her body being slammed back against the wall with the towel rack jutting in her side and spine. Sharp pains shot through her body causing her to scream in pain. Her cries silence with a hard hand slapping her face jerking head violently to the side.

The fingers felt like acid against her skin burning worse where her injuries were still healing. She could hear the demon's laughter ringing louder in her ears followed by the vile sting of the thing's mouth pressed against her neck like it was tasting the tender sweet flesh.

She put up a fight kicking at the large form that held her against her will desperate to escape. Her efforts were subdued by one push of the demon's finger into the nasty scratches where the brand lay hidden touching off a feeling that numbed her body rendering her helpless.

_That's better…._

_Cas…._She silently cried out for her lips wouldn't move, refusing to obey. As the demon shredded her clothing from her body, the last thing Brooklyn heard was the crashing of the bathroom door.

Castiel raced in the small room horrified at what he saw. There on the floor in a crying heap was his angel. Her body forming the fetal position as it lay pressed firmly against the tub. His eyes scanned the room seeing it was untouched. The angel dropped to his knees reaching for his distraught angel.

"Brooklyn," he whispered feeling a wall of pain slam against him as his hand laid upon her hair.

At the slightest hint of contact, Brooklyn tried but couldn't fight back against her unseen attacker as the demon kneeled closer still until they were face to face.

_He can't save you now…._

Her chest rattled as strong arms lifted her up off the cold tile floor ferrying her to the couch. Castiel sensed she was under attack but by what he wasn't sure.

"Brooklyn, please wake up. If you can hear me follow my voice. Follow it back home and back to me."

The demon looked upward hearing the seraph's voice. Damn that Castiel for thwarting his plans.

Samael looked down at his victim rejoicing over the small victory. If he couldn't have her now the next best thing was watching her suffer. Mind fucking the daughter of Gabriel gave him such a rush like it was now pumping his blackened soul up with every passing second.

_Don't worry Brookie I'll be back soon for you….._

With blistered scorched lips Samael forced Brooklyn into a violent heated kiss or rather the demon biting her lips drawing the sweet tangy blood from her body and onto his mouth. Brooklyn could only cry as sharp teeth pierced her lips filling his mouth with the thick warm elixir. Angel and demon remained locked until Samael violently shoved her away laughing as he vanished.

Soon a bright comforting light burst through as Castiel's voice filled the air.

Brooklyn bolted up off the couch flailing her arms as her deafening screams filled the air. Her eyes shot wide open but her pupils were dilated leaving very little of the soft gray irises. Sweat poured out her skin coating her in a slick wet sheen. Castiel ducked his head as he pinned her arms to her body.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Brooklyn please it's me, Cas," His heart dropped as she didn't recognize the seraph before her. Seeing he had no other option, the angel pressed his fingers gently upon her forehead calming his agitated seraph down.

Castiel slumped against the couch confused and heartbroken over her behavior. What had happened? He caressed the side of her face and hands picking them up to gently kiss each knuckle. As he looked down at her hands, something caught his eye. A red tinge to her wrist grabbed his attention along with what appeared to be a small mark.

Pulling her sleeve back, Castiel tenderly turned her arm exposing the damage she had done.

His eyes went wide as his vessel's stomach churned at the sight before him. Her wrist was raw and scabbed over with several deep angry scratches that ran down her arm. Her other wrist was clean but why this one? Determined to find out, Castiel gently covered her injured wrist with his hand healing the wounds. The comforting soft glow slipped through his fingers as the skin beneath hemmed and mended back together purging the breaks leaving unbroken skin in its wake.

Castiel slowly pulled his hand away letting his fingers slide down her arm letting the warm connection between them linger before pulling them away. As his fingers slid away shock soon turned to horror and anger as it stared back at him.

The mark of Lucifer burned brightly on her skin glaring back at Castiel. He knew immediately the responsible one for this.

"Samael…."he growled.

"Mmmmmm, Cas?" Castiel looked back down as his angel as she stirred in his arms.

"I'm here Brook. I'm here," he softly cooed kissing her forehead.

"Sorry Cas," the soft sad words left her lips. He knew she meant the brand. He should've went with her, protected her from Samael. But he didn't and instead failed her.

"Not your fault," a weak response came from his angel. "Sam and I were ambushed."

"Sam was with you?!" That was the last thing Castiel wanted to hear.

"Wanted to talk with him to him about Tariel and he apparently wanted to talk with me too. Thought we were safe but were wrong."

"Shhhh, don't say another word just rest. I won't let Samael take you."

"Promise?"

Castiel firmly nodded his head before pulling her up in his arms wrapping them around her body.

"I promise with all I have, Brooklyn."

* * *

**Okay I know this was a hard chapter to write but I didn't want to have Brooklyn hiding the brand and dragging it out like a damn soap opera! I hope that everyone has enjoyed this and yes I do apologize for the high levels of angst and drama but I am going to have happier moments as this series progresses! I promise or you can track me down and kick my ass! **


	12. And The Truth Shall Set Me Free

_**A/N: **_I do not own anyone except for my OC's but hey I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_I wanted to thank everyone again for their support for these stories!

* * *

Castiel just held her as she quietly sobbed into his chest. His sharp wings were spread out around them both in a protective circle. He was still in shock and anger over what the demon Samael had done. The demon was a coward! He had ambushed Brooklyn and Sam branding them both for his own. The angel silently vowed to keep both safe as they were his cross to bear now.

He looked over to see Gabriel silent save for the deep slow breathing coming from the archangel. Castiel had chased away the nightmares for now with the simple press of his fingers. He couldn't have Brooklyn seeing him like that any longer.

Brooklyn's sobs had quieted down as she nestled closer against her angel. The comforting scent of the cologne his vessel had chosen slowly filled her nose creating an odd calming sensation within her body. She wasn't going to let that bastard Samael lay a single finger anywhere on her body and the angel knew Castiel shared the same sentiment.

Wiping her eyes she carefully pushed back away from her angel turning her head to look at her father.

"Cas how is he?"

"He rests now Brook. He no longer suffers in his dreams but for how long I cannot be certain."

She solemnly nodded her head as the silken wings retracted allowing her to rise and be by her father's side.

Castiel watched the small framed angel hesitated at first but then lowered her body on the bed taking her father's hand within her smaller one. Brooklyn lightly covered his hand with her remaining hand running her fingers in a soft soothing manner.

Brooklyn sighed heavily wishing he would wake up. Gabriel had always been the strong one, the warrior but now she had to fill that role as Gabriel would be in no shape to fight.

* * *

Sam slid the key in the lock only to be greeted with the door opening instead.

"Remiel!" Afriel pounced on the hunter jumping high into his arms. Sam hung on to the pint sized seraph as small arms wrapped around his neck.

"Afriel hey buddy what brings you here?" Sam stepped inside and shut the door behind him. He didn't want to seem too enthusiastic to see Afriel but couldn't hold it back. Sam grinned at the angel as Afriel grinned back.

He looked around seeing Tariel and Dean on the bed with Dean's arms firmly draped around her body. It appeared the angel had been crying based on the bloodshot watery appearance of her eyes. Almost immediately any happiness and joy was squashed. Sam felt his joy drain away at the somber sight.

"Dean, what's going on?" He cautiously asked with Afriel still firmly attached to him.

"Samael struck again," Assiel's voice echoed behind him. His vessel's features grim as he stepped away from the window pausing several feet before the hunter. Sam swallowed down the giant lump that had gathered in his throat as he knew Assiel was speaking directly to him.

The angel's dark eyes fixed on his as Sam could feel the knowing stare burning into his eyes straight into his soul. Sam kept his gaze trained on the angel fighting to keep from looking at the mark that remained concealed by his long sleeve.

Assiel continued towards the hunter in slow fluid steps reaching out for the hunter's right wrist. With one smooth motion Assiel grabbed Sam's arm sliding back the thin cotton sleeve displaying the ugly black mark for all to see.

"Sam…." Dean started to ask but Assiel shot up his hand.

"Our suspicions have now been confirmed. Tell us what happened, Sam," Assiel's voice took a softer tone with eyes to match. Sam closed his eyes unsure of what to say to any of them above all his brother.

Sighing sadly he sat down on the chair with his head collapsed in his hands. Afriel ran over to the distraught hunter pushing his way up and under Sam's arms.

"Remiel tell us please?" Afriel rested his head square against Sam's chest. The younger brother's shoulders slumped down as his defenses broke and the gates opened up. Sam looked up at Dean and Tariel then to Assiel and finally Afriel. He knew his brother Tariel and Afriel loved him and wouldn't hold judgment but Assiel was another story. Looking deep within the small angel's rich chocolate pools, Sam knew he had to speak. The truth needed to be told.

"Brooklyn came to me to discuss some matters and we decided to go somewhere we thought was safe as to not disturb Dean and Tariel. We wound up at the diner off Interstate 64 only to be ambushed by Samael and his demons. He went after Brooklyn first then he attacked me. That was when he branded us. Brooklyn lost it and wiped out the demons but Samael escaped. You didn't see her. The pain and anguish gripped her like nothing I had ever seen. She ripped apart her wrist in an attempt, an attempt to rid her being of that mark. We wound up at a rest stop after leaving the diner and that was when Gabriel came stumbling through the woods like a drunk. Brooklyn took him and left and I came back here."

Tariel looked over seeing the turbulence in Dean's eyes. It was bad enough he had to learn she was marked but now her brother and Brooklyn?! She snaked her arms around his waist steadying his now shaking body. He remained silent sitting there on the edge of the bed unable to say a single word. Assiel swooped in kneeling down in front of the agitated hunter hoping to knock some sense into him.

"Dean listen to me. We will not let Samael or Barbas get their hands on Tariel Sam or Brooklyn."

"Assiel is correct Dean," Castiel appeared from nowhere standing in an almost military fashion. His hands were clasped behind his back and his sapphire pools hard yet determined.

"Sam and Brooklyn are under tight protection from here on end. The same goes for Tariel."

"So what now they get their own personal bodyguards tethered to them?" Dean's voice shook and rattled straining to keep his anger in check. Castiel continued on.

"In a manner of speaking yes Dean. I will be keeping close watch on Sam and Brooklyn while Assiel will be tethered to you."

Dean looked to Assiel seeing the feelings were mutual about this new arrangement. Neither were too thrilled about it but with Barbas and Samael running loose each had to set their reservations aside as Dean couldn't stand to lose his angel to that bastard.

Dean looked over at his brother with a question that he had been burning to ask his brother.

"Sam, why did Afriel call you Remiel?" Sam averted his eyes away from Dean trying to find the right words to tell him but when it came to Dean Winchester there was no such thing as the right words.

"Funny you ask that Dean. I was going to tell you but with the whole Samael business and you and Brooklyn not exactly of sound mind…."

"Cut the crap Sam! Just tell me damn it!"

"Fine since you asked so nicely I'll tell you. I was an angel Dean. Yeah that's right an angel. My name was Remiel and I was Brooklyn's guardian. And before the divide between the angels Azazel and I had a little thing going on. There you happy now?!"

Afriel embraced the hunter tighter offering solace and support as sensed the distress in Sam's voice. Dean sat there numb unsure of what emotion was in control. His brother was an angel and he was yellow eyes' lover? This was too much for him to stand. He needed to get some air as the room had suddenly turned stuffy and he was finding it increasingly hard to breathe. He rose breaking through his angel's arms brushing past Sam and Assiel and straight out the door into the deluge outside.

Sam stood there staring at the empty doorway frozen in place.

"He wanted to know the truth Sam," Castiel said sympathetically. "How Dean copes is up to him. But he needs to understand how everything is connected how events that occurred centuries ago set the stage for what has happened in the past 20 years."

"I realize that Cas but you forgot this is Dean we're talking about. He sold his soul to I could live. He suffered in Hell tormenting souls for forty years. Have you forgotten about that?"

"No one has forgotten about that Sam. But Dean cannot deny what happened. All of this has exacted a terrible toll on all of you and that is a great difficult burden to come to terms with," Assiel stood there looking at the sullen faces before him.

"Good luck getting this bit of news to soak in his mind," Sam said in a bitter tone.

Tariel stood up having had enough of the bickering.

"Enough! I will go talk to Dean and try to convince him to come back in," Tariel vanished leaving Sam alone with the three angels.

Assiel took a deep breath before facing the hunter. Why did his brother have to be so damned stubborn!? He wondered how Castiel didn't drop kick the elder Winchester's ass with the attitude he had. Silently he spun around looking down seeing Afriel sitting comfortably in Sam's lap.

"Sam, there is another reason why we are here. You wished to learn more of your past correct?"

"Yes."

Assiel nodded before tilting his head at Afriel. The small seraph looked up at his guardian slowly acknowledging what he was required to do. Shifting his body the small angel extended two small fingers placing them with gentle pressure against Sam's forehead. At the immediate contact Sam felt a heaviness wash over him as the world around him went hazy before turning pitch black.

* * *

Dean continued driving down the interstate in total silence. He was in no mood for the sounds of AC/DC or Metallica. How long had his brother known about his past life? And he was Brooklyn's guardian all that time? Were they lovers? When did this begin? How did he come to be as his brother? Did he Fall? Or was he forced against his will?

As he continued driving he failed to see the angel beside him. Tariel looked over at the hunter feeling the emotions raging through his soul. Sam didn't lie intentionally as he had but only learned of this. He had every intention of telling his brother about this.

"Dean," she softly spoke. Dean jumped at his name letting the steering wheel slip from his fingers. He quickly grabbed the wheel pulling his baby back into the right lane.

"Ah geez Tariel! Next time ring a bell before you appear or something."

"You must understand Sam is at a crossroads. He just learned he was an angel and was Azazel's lover before the divide. In addition to the shocking news he was also Brooklyn's guardian angel. And yes they did fall in love Dean. But that was in the past buried away but not forgotten. Sam cares about Brooklyn but won't come between Castiel and Brooklyn. He made that quite clear. Dean I know this all rather difficult to swallow but just walk in Sam's shoes just this once please?"

Dean growled and gritted his teeth knowing this meant he had been in a way lied to and was expected to forgive Sam for such. Again.

"Fine, I'll go back."

Dean pulled off at the next exit and turned around back to the hotel. He looked to see Tariel seeing that warm smile on her face. He felt his heart begin to melt as he slid his hand inside hers.

* * *

Brooklyn was left alone with Gabriel while Castiel had assisted Assiel and Afriel. She continued running the cool cloth over his face and exposed skin. How would she break it to him that Samael had branded her and Sam?

"Brooklyn….." Gabriel slowly began to come around gently muttering his daughter's name.

"I'm here, Father."

The Messenger's eyes cracked open as thin green slits slowly grew wider until full blown olive orbs were looking straight at her. Brooklyn couldn't help but to smile at him thankful he was alright.

Gabriel sat up but too fast as he soon felt lightheaded and weakened. Brooklyn caught her father helping him against the headboard. She adjusted the pillows making him more comfortable. The Messenger smiled at his daughter taking her hand in his. He frowned as her face dropped replaced with concern.

"What do you remember?" Gabriel bit his lip as he honestly couldn't remember anything from when he collapsed to now.

"Not much I am afraid. I remember hearing something and then blacking out. The next thing I know you are over me and I can hear your voice."

Something caught her eye making her tilt her head. Brooklyn looked down gently twisting the Messenger's wrist. Instantly her eyes went wide as she was staring at the mark of Lucifer upon her father's own skin!

"How did this happen?" Her voice barely audible.

Gabriel remained hesitant to say anything.

"Please Father tell me! Why do you wear the mark of Lucifer? What did you do?"

Her eyes welled up with tears as she looked away from the archangel. Gabriel slowly reached out turning her around to face him. His own green eyes filled with bitter heavy tears.

"I made a deal to save Dean and Afriel in exchange for giving myself to Lucifer. Please forgive me for my actions, Daughter!"

Gabriel wrapped his arms around her holding her tight as if to prevent her from leaving him again. Brooklyn felt the anger pushing up through her being threatening to burst forth. That bastard Lucifer took advantage of her father in a moment of weakness knowing he would do anything to save those closest to him. And he would do anything.

Brooklyn gently pulled her father's face upward to meet hers wiping away the salty tears with her thumbs. Drop after drop continued over her fingers and thumbs as Brooklyn took her father in her arms resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"He will not get you I swear even if it is the last thing I do."

"No, do nothing drastic Brooklyn. I cannot bear to lose you again."

His words stabbed at her like a knife cutting deep within her. Fighting back the hiccupping sobs fighting to be free, she forced herself to look straight into her father's eyes.

"There is something you need to know." Sniffling and wiping her eyes, Brooklyn presented her wrist to Gabriel revealing the tell tale icon on her skin.

"Samael ambushed Sam and I earlier today and brandished us both. He's bent on making me his and Sam his vessel. Castiel knows about it and has sworn to keep us safe. I don't know if he can."

Brooklyn dropped her head hiding her reddening face as she began shedding tears. Gabriel took his daughter inside his embrace. He knew none of them were safe as long as they wore the brand on their bodies.

The brush of air and wings made the Messenger look up to find Castiel standing before him.

"We need to talk Gabriel."

"Indeed we do Castiel. Indeed we do."

* * *

Dean parked his baby killing the engine. Tariel had asked him to go in walking in his brother's shoes. Taking a deep breath he opened his door and stepped out feeling like his feet were made of lead and not of flesh and blood.

As he reached for the door, the knob clicked and turned before opening up to reveal Assiel before the hunter.

"Hello, Dean. Welcome back," he softly said.

Dean entered the room looking straight at his brother who was unconscious on the chair with Afriel by his side.

"Oh my god Sam!" Assiel grabbed his arm applying firm pressure. Dean snapped his head around as Assiel spoke.

"Your brother is fine, Dean. Afriel had placed him in a state of unconsciousness as he wished to recollect his past life as Remiel."

Tariel appeared behind her hunter gently guiding him to bed. He allowed her to sit him down as she took his hands in her own. She knew he was trying to be stoic and statuesque but the mask was peeling away revealing the scared man beneath.

The angel pulled him to her as silent tears rolled down his face.

* * *

Sam felt his soul being hurled through time and space like watching history in reverse only it was his history, his memories as Remiel. It was like he was falling and it would never end. That the rabbit hole went on and on.

It felt like he had slammed against a brick wall when he finally came to a stop. He opened his eyes looking around the bright scene before him. There were two figures beneath a tree as a horse grazed nearby. He was immediately drawn to them both as he recognized the man and woman stooped deep within conversation.

"Remiel and Sabina," he whispered. He stood undetected as he could hear the calm ancient voices.

_Sabina stood beside Darius smiling up at him. She had forgotten what it was like to fall in love as her husband had died fighting in the frontier. But ever since the day Darius had crossed paths with her something stirred within her. Something she thought had died the day her beloved spouse was taken away from her. _

_"Sabina there is something I need to tell you," the angel in disguise gathered her hands in his. He ran his thumbs over her hands. _

_"Darius whatever it is don't be afraid."_

_Licking his lips out of nervousness, Remiel looked up at his charge and let the truth set him free._

_"My real name is Remiel and I am angel. I was sent here as you are my charge but I didn't expect to fall in love with you."_

_Remiel reached out brushing back a strand of raven hair with a shaky hand. Sabina was at a loss for words but slowly she found her voice. _

_"I knew it. I knew there was something special about you the first time we met. Now I know my visions were not false."_

_Remiel watched the slow smile creep up on her face as slender fingers curled around his neck pulling him down towards her. Sweet full lips crashed against his making the angel's heart swell inside. He felt her tongue run along his teeth prodding for entrance to which the angel was only more than eager to allow. A soft moan escaped his mouth making her giggle to his reaction. _

_Sabina felt a warmth overpower her rushing with desire lust and love. Remiel could feel his vessel's body reacting to her hands sliding down his body resting comfortably on his hips. Something felt painfully hard against her leg as he quickly realized it was him. The sensations raging through him were threatening to break free as things heated up between them. _

_Sabina gently pulled away with lips red and swollen and eyes half lidded with lust and need. _

_"Come with me," her hot breath tickled his ear as her hand slid within his gently pulling him towards her horse. With Remiel holding on tight, Sabina pulled on the reins as her mare galloped hard back to the estate. _

Sam felt something rush around him as he realized he was at Sabina's estate. In the hallway more specifically as he heard voices and other sounds coming from the door behind him. Finding he was able to walk through the door, Sam soon discovered the source of the noises.

* * *

**Hmm what could Sam have walked in on? Update soon! Thanks again for all the support!**


	13. From Savannah to Sault Ste Marie

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_I want thank everyone for supporting these stories!!!!

Metallikirk- I am soooooo sorry about the long delay!

* * *

Castiel's eyes went wide as he saw the brand on Gabriel's wrist.

"Gabriel, what happened?"

The Messenger looked away feeling the shame take over again. He felt as if he had let the angel down that he took the easy way out.

"Father, please tell Cas what happened or I will," his daughter's voice rang out. The archangel forced his head up and over to look Castiel in the eye. He deserved to know after all.

"I made a deal to save Dean and Afriel."

"What deal, Gabriel?"

"I would go back to Lucifer and remain by his side."

"Gabriel why?"

"There was nothing else Castiel. Dean was in a catatonic state leaving Sam and Tariel absolutely devastated not to mention Afriel was suffering as well. Now you tell me what exactly what you would've done Castiel," the Messenger added bitterly.

Hard olive pools glared directly at the angel challenging him. Castiel held his ground reading the archangel's eyes unable to detect what if any emotions existed.

* * *

Lucifer smiled to himself sensing the pain within Gabriel. He looked down to the ring seated firmly on his finger watching is light up when the light hit it just right. When he had been ripped of his Grace a small piece of the rich stone broke off embedding itself deep within his lover's flesh creating another connection between them.

The Fallen One had been informed of Lamashtu's rising signaling three Seals remained.

* * *

Lilith was right on schedule as now Lamashtu was causing havoc upon the city of Savannah, Georgia.

The city was awash in panic as the dead started rising from beneath the city streets. Brick pavement and concrete cracked and buckled as the long forgotten began rising from their earthen tombs. People fled in panic terrified over the rotted corpses staggering down the colonial streets.

The Impala pulled up along the corner coming to a halt. Dean felt his mouth drop as the barrage of Thriller video rejects attacked tourists and locals alike.

"I think we're in the right place, Sam."

The younger brother had his gun out cocked and was half way out the car when he answered.

"No shit what was your first guess Dean?"

Sam immediately opened fire before he was completely out of the Impala. His dead on aim aided in the rounds finding their targets in the zombies' heads. One by one they fell collapsing on top of one another some crumbling upon contact with the hard red bricks.

Dean hopped out joining his brother in the fray. Some of the local cops that had arrived saw what the hunters were doing and followed suit. Slowly but surely they started to push the onslaught back towards the river.

"Why do I feel like I'm stuck in Dawn of the Freaking Dead!?" Dean growled as he continued firing. By now the SWAT team had appeared and followed suit firing every ounce of firepower they had.

Lamashtu watched from the bed and breakfast with glee. Below she watched the police fighting the city's dead as on the other end of town some of her brethren had taken up possessing people and began another swath of terror.

"I see you waste no time, Lamashtu," Lilith appeared by the demon.

"Well cue the wet blanket. What's crawled up your ass and died?" The demon fired back.

"I have three Seals left to break and the angels have slowly started gaining the upper hand."

"Oh such the drama queen Lilith. Some things never change I swear."

"Speak for yourself Lamashtu. You weren't cast out by the one you loved. All I wanted was to be equal as we were created of the same Earth. But no, the son of a bitch just had to be dominant over everything and God sided with him! I was exiled out to the cold unforgiving world but Lucifer took me in as he too had been betrayed. But now we'll see who has the last laugh."

Lamashtu looked back down to the streets seeing the Winchester brothers fighting off the zombies. She arched an eyebrow as she eyed Sam

"Hello, who's that hot piece of ass?" She licked her lips watching the younger brother fight hand to hand against the zombies.

Lilith looked over to see Sam fighting alongside the Savannah police.

"That is Samuel Winchester, the one Lucifer chose for Samael to inhabit."

"So that's the Samuel Winchester huh? I'd like to get to know him on a more personal level," the demon's eyes lit up in a bright amber color as Lilith rolled her eyes.

"Don't think about it, he's been branded by Samael. Seems Wonder Boy wants the meat suit back."

Lamashtu growled then vanished to join the fun out on the streets.

Lilith felt a presence behind her. She spun around seeing Uriel standing there before her.

"I see it's play time."

"For Lamashtu anyways. I have three Seals to break but the fucking angels have one upped me. Seems they have been gaining traction as of late."

Uriel watched the demon pace nervously back and forth as she knew the tide was beginning to turn but she wasn't going to give up.

* * *

The small rag tag group of cops and hunters drove the last zombie in the river breathing a large collective sigh of relief before turning towards the fires on the West side of town.

"So what now?" The captain of the SWAT team asked Dean.

"How much ammo and firepower do you guys have?"

"Plenty at the station," the captain responded.

"Good, you take a few men and head back. Wait here," he handed off a large bag of salt.

"Put a line at every door and window. It'll keep out what's coming our way."

"What exactly are we dealing with?"

"Demons, Captain, demons," Dean simply stated.

* * *

Lilith toyed with the Eye in her hand anxious to return it to its rightful owner. She could feel Lucifer beginning to turn anxious as only three Seals remained to be broken. Uriel had left some time ago. Probably to find more converts no doubt. She was shocked and amazed at the number of angels that were willing to lay down their arms and side with him.

But yet again many of the angels had loved Lucifer dearly looking up to him as a respected leader and brother. It was those same angels that were now refusing to fight and instead helped to bring about the rise of their fallen brother.

The demon heard the Fallen One's voice echoing in her mind bringing a sinister grin to her face. She was going to finish what Azazel had started over 30 years ago.

* * *

Gabriel continued staring down Castiel driving Brooklyn to the brink of madness.

"Alright enough with the divine pissing contest! I swear no matter the species or animal the males are always the damn same. So quit acting like five year olds!"

She watched the angels stand down and an uneasy unspoken truce was made. As she sat down the force of the vision threw across the clearing. Brooklyn grabbed her forehead gritting in pain as the scenes bombarded her mind.

"Brook!" Castiel was at her side as she fought against the pain.

"Cas, it hurts," she whimpered.

The visions of fire and bodies mangled progressed in rapid fire motion then switching to a church where a bright blinding light was seen rising from the floor along as the thick black smoke rushed through and up into the night. Then she saw Dean and Sam standing there as Lucifer broke free. The final vision was of a blonde haired man with unruly sandy blonde hair, firm chiseled chin, and endless blue pools. Blue pools that revealed a haunted tormented soul.

Brooklyn's eyes shot open as she felt the tears roll down her face.

"I saw it, Cas," she whispered.

"Saw what Brook? Please tell us," Castiel pleaded bordering on begging her to tell them.

"The rising of Lucifer."

* * *

Seth sat up and looked around seeing he was back in Phoenix.

"Hello Seth," the familiar and all to annoying voice rang.

"Great if it isn't Mr. Sunshine on My Shoulder," Zachariah stepped forth grinning from ear to ear.

"I see you have made a full recovery."

"Gee good to know you care."

The angel merely grinned wider as he sat down beside the seer. Seth backed away and hugged his knees to his chest not wanting to be anywhere near the smug son of a bitch.

"Like it or not Seth you have a part to play in all this. You and Chuck both."

The seer narrowed his eyes.

"Like I haven't heard that one before. I'm a seer remember? I have the inside scoop on these things."

Zachariah slid up the bed until he was within inches of the seer.

"I come with a friendly warning. Don't even think about warning the Winchesters, Gabriel, Castiel and especially Brooklyn. She has to remain unaware of what is in store for her. The plan cannot be deviated from or I will come for you. Do you understand or do I need to draw it out for you?"

Seth bristled up at the angel's threat.

"That's what I thought. Now be a good little prophet and keep writing. The Winchester Gospels need to be documented as you are well aware of."

The angel vanished leaving Seth alone. Spying the phone on the night side stand, he grabbed the receiver and placed the call.

"No you don't understand. The end of the world is coming and I'm going out in style. What do you mean you don't think I can afford that many? No wait don't hang up! Hello?"

Chuck slammed the phone done wringing his fingers through his already messy hair. Lilith had three Seals left then voila! It seemed the escort service thought he was a crank caller when he wanted all the girls they had.

"Now I know how Cassandra and Luke must've felt," he muttered.

The phone rang causing Chuck to dive for it thinking it was the escort service rescinding and wanting to take up his offer.

"Hello?!"

"Chuck, we need to talk," the prophet's stomach turned knots at the voice.

"Seth, what are you doing calling here? You aren't supposed to contact me. That's not in the cards."

"I'm making this up as I go along. Listen, I think Zachariah is up to no good. He seems to be Hell bent on keeping me silent."

"Lemme guess, you're trying to warn them."

"How did you guess?" Chuck heard the sarcasm in his voice.

"Seth we can't be caught talking. I've already had Zachariah here several times pounding it in my head. I tried to warn the Winchesters once before and he went all holy warrior on my ass. Seth I wouldn't put anything past him."

The seer wouldn't be deterred. Seth continued pushing Chuck.

"Look, Zachariah can't watch us both at the same time right? Am I right?"

"Right," Chuck slowly responded. He wasn't sure where Seth was headed but found himself listening anyways.

"Listen you need to put your social phobias aside and get down here."

"Here?! Where's here!?"

"Phoenix. "

"No way no how Seth! You can't be serious!" Chuck was practically shouting.

"Do you wanna stop this train wreck called the Apocalypse from happening or would you prefer to continue hiding like a little bitch knowing you could've helped? Well I'm gonna try."

Chuck paced around gripping the receiver tight. He couldn't believe he was considering this! But Seth was right. He could help stop this thing but first he needed to find a way to keep low on Zachariah's radar.

"Alright Seth, I'll come down. You know I never really did like Zachariah. I just want to kick his ass and wipe that smug self contenting smile off his little fat face!"

Seth chuckled hearing the pent up frustration being expressed.

"I knew you could do it. Now sober up and get down here."

Seth hung up knowing Chuck would be here.

Chuck quickly began gathering his things in an old duffel bag and put his laptop in the computer bag. How did Seth know he was drinking but hours before? No wait he didn't want to know.

* * *

"Everybody head to the station!" Dean barked as the demonic horde closed in on them. He could see one woman in particular leading them. She was not like the others as her eyes were a rich amber color.

"Lamashtu," he growled while running for the Impala. Sam was close on his heels.

The cops and other SWAT members ran like like the Devil himself was chasing after them. Wheels screeched and smoked against the pavement as the vehicles raced towards the station. Dean and Sam hopped in the Impala.

Dean started the engine only to hear nothing.

"Come on baby don't do this to me," he pleaded with the car to start up.

"Sorry Dean but your needed here," Zachariah chirped from the backseat. Dean fought back every urge to spin around and belt him in the face. Instead he gripped the wheel tight until his knuckles started turning white.

"What do you mean?" His words were long and drawn out.

"You have to stop Lamashtu. It's part of the plan."

"Fuck the plan! I am not accepting your little mission Zach!"

"Oh but you will Dean or Sam will pay for your disobedience. You swore your allegiance to God and the angels remember?"

Zachariah had a lot of balls to threaten Sam like that. But Dean knew the angel would do it as Uriel had threatened him after the incident with Samhain. He couldn't risk seeing anyone else he loved hurt. The angel sensed the hunter relenting to his demands and smiled.

"You'll need this," Dean looked down to see Ruby's dagger resting between him and Sam. And with that the angel vanished.

"I am so starting to hate that guy," Dean growled. He looked over at Sam seeing his brother was ready for a fight.

* * *

Lucifer laughed as Brooklyn had seen his rising and the one he would come to possess. He was a rugged looking man but handsome nonetheless. Wild sandy tresses that defied the forces of nature. A strong defined jaw and nose. And a light shade of blue that betrayed what he was truly thinking and feeling. Right now he was residing within a small town in Northern Michigan.

Now he needed to be sure Lilith delivered the Eye to him.

* * *

The man tossed and turned in bed as he was once again plagued by the unsettling dreams. Dreams of red eyes and thick smoke. Smoke that choked and polluted his body rendering his free will useless as another took control. A tormented haunted soul that carried centuries of hatred, betrayal, love, anger, sorrow and vengeance.

_David……_

The voice softly called out to him.

"NO!" He screamed in his sleep before sitting straight up. He was drenched in a cold sweat feeling the sheets and his shirt soaked like he had stepped out of a sauna or shower.

The man ran his hands up his face and through his hair seeing the clock reading 2:15.

"Shit, not again," he pounded his fists into the bed.

They had started after he fled his home in Bangor. The day his family was brutally murdered. He had been at work all day for the Department of Transportation overseeing the budgets for the next two years. Things had been looking up for him. His supervisor had taken notice of the money he had been able to save the agency through negotiating better contracts.

He had been told the agency would be able to give them all raises and bonuses for the hard work. David had been thrilled and couldn't wait to tell his wife and son the great news. Finally he could take them on that badly needed vacation after all.

The day had started off perfect for him. The office was abuzz with the news and all his coworkers thanked him nonstop for the pit bull attitude he had with the contracts. Now one could get his kid braces and another could put his mom in a better care facility.

David felt on top of the world. Until he came home.

Both cars were in the drive way as he pulled up which was normal.

"Hello?" He called out smelling something good in the oven. The kitchen was empty but the oven was on with a roast cooking.

Confused, David continued searching the house finding nothing out of the unusual. He heard the sound of footsteps upstairs and treaded with caution. Eight years in the army had taught him to tread carefully when unsure of what to expect. David breathed lightly as he reached the landing seeing a stranger run across the hall.

He looked down seeing a thick swath of blood on the carpet sending alarm bells off in his head. Armed only with his hand to hand combat skills, David continued seeing nothing in the first room or second. It was in the master bedroom he was greeted with the bloody gory site.

His wife, Madeline and son Rob were dead with their throats slashed and the bed bathed in blood. David felt his heart sink. He couldn't move or speak or cry as every sound that was made died in his throat. His body refused to move and remained frozen in place.

"They were but distractions. You are the one David," he spun around seeing a silver haired man standing before him. His eyes rich liquid silver pools to match his hair.

"The one!? What…"

Damon reached out placing his hand on the man's trembling shoulder watching as David tensed in pain as he spoke.

"It's in your blood David to fulfill this. You are special. You have been chosen."

David cried out and collapsed to the ground. Damon saw the mark etched on his skin so Lilith could find him easier.

Later that night David had been questioned by police and as he was at work was ruled out as a suspect and determined the deaths were caused by an unknown assailant. Only David knew what really happened. That it was a silver eyed and haired man that had done it. His shoulder blade had throbbed after that encounter and soon enough David saw it.

It was a perfect symbol etched in his skin. More like burnt into his flesh. He didn't know what it meant or what archaic language it was written in but it didn't matter. His reason for living was gone. The job didn't matter anymore. He had to flee, run from whatever it was that had visited him.

In the early hours of the following day David took what belongings he could gather and left.

_You can run David but you cannot hide….._

It was a dark voice that rumbled in his mind and charged through his soul.

_You and I are connected now and soon will become one…._

David pressed his hands to his ears and shouted in his car, "Shut up!"

The voice laughed rather rumbled like a semi vehicle.

He started the truck and sped away never to see Bangor again.

And now David was here in Sault Ste. Marie, Michigan holed up in the Best Western steeped in his own sweat.

Lilith grinned as she spied the room he was in. In her hand was the Eye. She would wait until the time was right to deliver it.

* * *

**Okay I decided to give the poor guy Lucifer's gonna be hanging around in a back-story and this is how I envisioned it. Again I am soooooo sorry for not getting this up sooner as I have had a major writer's block on this series. But I think I have gotten over it. YEAH!!!! Oh and what should Chuck and Seth do to thwart Zachariah? Come you guys I know your minds are ripe with some ideas!**


End file.
